Lurking Through the Darkness
by pheonixkami
Summary: This is Kami and Harry's 3ard year at Hogwarts where they figure out that one of their parent's best friends is Kami's guardian...but what about Harry? And why is everyone freaking out about the Winter Ball? Who is taking Kami? Who did Harry ask? Read to find out
1. Prologue

Lurking Through the Darkness

Prologue:

Kami Potter was a 13 year old witch that had many more questions about herself than answers. She had a twin brother named Harry and he was just as mysterious as she was. Her best friend was Iris Hewson. A bold and stubborn girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes, and then there was Hermione. Hermione Granger aspired to be Kami in some ways. She had bushy brown hair and was almost as smart as Kami. Ron was Harry's best friend. Ron had so many siblings that it left his family poor. Blake Reed was the last of the group. Sarcastic and awkward it was well known around the school that he had a crush on Kami. But Kami also had many enemies. Lord Voldemort was one of them, a guy who was out to get her and her brother. And now she had to worry about Sirius Black and why he was so dead set on killing her and her brother.


	2. The Train Trouble

Chapter 1:The Train Trouble

Harry walked into the dining area of the Leaky Cauldron after grabbing his trunk and shoving it in the pile that was being loaded in the Ministry company cars. His sister Kami was reading in a corner. She looked like a high tech machine with her reading so fast and he knew that she would retain every little bit of that information. He rolled his eyes and looked to his left, Iris was chasing Ron around because he was making fun of Hermione's cat. Blake was in a corner trying to sleep and Hermione was at the other end of the table reading. It wasn't that typical for Hermione and Kami to not be reading at the same time. They found it absurd to waste time knowing that you could be learning something.

"Ready to load up?"Mr. Weasley asked everyone in a cheerful "Aren't you glad you're going back to school?" type of way. Everyone grunted a strained "yes" and started piling into the cars at random. Harry saved a seat next to himself in the car for his sister. Kami got into the car next to her brother and took out a book again. It was the Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 this year. Harry would've hoped that it'd be something more original seeing as that is what she read every single year on the train.

"This is for the car. I'll be reading Ancient Runes on the train. See, I'm almost done with this book."Kami told him guessing the question in Harry's mind.

"I wasn't going to ask."

"Sure you were, you know our minds are kind of branded together that way. I'm afraid that you aren't going to have many secrets around me."

"Uh huh, really sis?"

"Yep, just like how you can't stop thinking about-"

"Okay, okay I believe you. I don't need the world thinking the thoughts that are supposed to be engraved in my mind alone."

"Just as I can't help it that you can probably see my thoughts."

"Um…let's go down the list. Like the fact that you secretly really do-"

"Alright Harry, man pay back's a bitch."

"Here we are at the train station…again. Let's just hope that we can get through to the train this year."

"Hey I had nothing to do with that. I got through just fine."

"Sure Kami, that incident had nothing to do with you?"

"Correct, and it had everything to do with an evil plot, Voldemort and an old house elf that you set free." Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed their trunks. He brought Kami's over to her and Kami handed Harry Hedwig. Kami and Harry ran through the barrier together and found their friends all squeezed into one compartment. Three on each side as usual. It was always crowded.

"It was the only one left I'm sorry Harry."Ron started gesturing to the man sitting in the compartment with them.

"I wonder what his name is?"Blake asked

"Professor R. J. Lupin."Kami said coming in.

"How'd you know that?" Ron asked

"It's on his briefcase."Kami pointed up to the briefcase.

They had a normal experience on the Hogwarts Express. Ordered Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs at noon and if that wasn't too good to be true Kami didn't know what was. Then she found out when the train hutted to a stop.

"What's going on?"Harry looked around.

"I'm so going to curse someone for doing this."Iris muttered and looked over at Blake who sank back in the corner of the compartment when the windows started turning to ice.

"Something is moving out there and I don't think it is anything pleasant." Blake said looking out the window before jumping towards the door. Then the compartment door swung open and there in the midst of the door was a hooded person…a dementor. He went over to Harry and Kami, obviously the two most vulnerable in the compartment. Harry heard his mother scream before the dementor disappeared. Kami heard her father scream before the dementor disappeared.

Professor Lupin had woken up and sent a stream of silver thread towards the dementor and it immediately backed away. Kami and Harry both had fainted. When Kami and Harry awoke Professor Lupin was standing over them urging them to eat chocolate.

After a lecture on the dementors Professor Lupin went up to the front to speak with the conductor. Harry was relieved to realize that he wasn't the only one who fainted during the attack. But upset to learn that the one who fainted was his sister.

Kami told them that dementors feed on happy thoughts only leaving you with the memories that haut your subconscious the most. Kami imagined that the scenes that they had pieced together were the last few moments of their parents lives, but strange enough they could only see one parent in one scene…not both. As they got into the carriages to the castle all that anyone could talk about was the attack. If you could even call it an attack.

No sooner than they got to the castle threshold did Professor McGonagall arrive and whisk Harry, Hermione, and Kami with her and told the other's to move along. What she wanted from them was anyone's guess.


	3. The Secret Never Told

Chapter 2: The Secret Never Told

Professor McGonagall didn't exactly look pleased at the moment. It had to be the new year getting to her already. Harry felt the blood draining from his face again as he walked into her office.

"Okay you two, first things first you two need to get yourself up to the hospital wing for fainting on the train."Professor McGonagall actually looked concerned.

"I'm fine Professor!"Both Kami and Harry said in unison.

"Professor Lupin did give them chocolate."Hermione muttered

"Well, if you are fine Harry then please head onto the hall and eat."Professor McGonagall gestured towards the door. It took all of Harry's effort to get up from the chair that he was in and not stay with his twin sister.

"As for you two, I see your course loads outweigh the way they are supposed to be. Therefore you need more time. Now don't abuse this item that I am going to give you and you must not tell anyone about this or be seen by yourself. This item that you are about to receive is called a time turner. You will go back in time and take a different class than you were just in. That way you are taking all of your classes. I suggest that you go back in time for the classes that you do not have with your friends. For the reason that they have got to be oblivious to this. Kami we have another problem. You're twin brother Harry can read these thoughts in your mind. Now have you ever heard about occlumencly?"

"Yes Professor, isn't the deep dark magic of luring yourself into someone else's mind by will?"

"Correct as usual. Professor Snape will be also teaching you this. That way you can close your mind to Harry and you can implant false images into your mind for him to read if he gets suspicious."

"Will Hermione take this class too? Because Harry seems to be able to read her very well too."

"Miss Granger would you like to take this class too?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well then, it is settled. You two will have quite a bit of work this year. I hope that you will be prepared for the work load."Professor McGonagall looked at them from over her glasses.

"Thank you Professor."Kami said as she put her time turner around her neck.

"Yes, much thanks Professor, we won't let you down."Hermione was putting the time turner under her robes as Professor McGonagall opened up the door with a clear expression that told them that the conversation was over and that they needed to go back to the great hall.

Harry was waiting for them outside of in the hallway trying to figure out what was taking so long because he could hear the chatter from the great hall and he was starving.


	4. Eve of the Inevitable

Chapter 3: Eve of the Inevitable

As Harry, Kami, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall they saw Professor Flitwick moving the Sorting Hat out of the room.

"Aw, we missed the sorting." Hermione said a bit disappointed looking for where their friends were.

When Blake saw them he waved them over towards the middle of the table where the third years sit.

"So, what did McGonagall want with you three?" Ron asked

"She wanted to know if I am alive and kicking and since I showed up perfectly normal, no harm done. Now what she wanted with those two is another story." Harry smirked.

"Knock it off Harry. She just wanted to know if we knew any statistics on where they would be holding the Quidditch world cup next year is all." Hermione replied simply looking to Kami to help her cover things up further.

"We told her we didn't know and Hermione doesn't really fallow Quidditch anyways. Is that mashed parsnip?" Kami said becoming interested in her food suddenly.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Professor Dumbledore called across the room for silence.

"Good, as most of you know by now Hogwarts is now playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban. Now while they are here please heed my warning and give them no reason to harm you. It isn't in their nature to be forgiving." Professor Dumbledore than sat down as if this wasn't anything new and for Harry and company it probably wasn't.

Inside the tower that night after everyone was in bed Harry was pacing the floor.

"Come on Harry calm yourself. You're starting to get my head all fuzzy." Kami complained rubbing her head.

"Sorry sis, it's just something doesn't quite seem right. But I know one thing. This year I sure hope that trouble doesn't come and find us. I'm more than ready for a normal year."

"But we have Hagrid for a Care of Magical Creatures teacher. How on earth are we going to have a normal year?" Blake called out while Ron was busy deciding how best to beat Blake in chess.


	5. New Teachers, New Classes, and New Lies

Chapter 4: New Teachers, New Classes, and New Lies

Draco Malfoy and a bunch of his cronies could be found in a big huddle the next morning, trying to imitate the Potter Twin's big fainting episode on the train. Iris and Hermione just pulled Harry and Kami along trying to get them to ignore all of the blatantly obvious stares.

Ron and Blake were already at the table pigging out and holding their new schedules. Both of them looked like they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Kami, it says that you have three classes at 9 o'clock. That can't be possible." Blake asked as she grabbed the schedule from his hands.

"Hermione's is the same way." Ron gasped as if this was supposed to be something new.

"Don't be thick you two we can't possibly be in three classes at once." Kami muttered before shoving toast in her mouth to cease the conversation. Hermione followed suit.

Before Harry knew it they had to start up the long stairway to the north tower for Divination.

Everyone waved good-bye to Iris and walked up the way towards the tower, nearly getting lost at every turn.

"Why isn't Iris taking this class with us?" Ron asked panting.

"Because she is more fascinated with Arithmancy. Now hurry up Ron or we'll be late." Kami spoke very fast as Harry pulled down the trapdoor for them.

After rounds of interdictions and the passing out of tea cups, Professor Trelawney had them all in pairs reading each other's tea cups. And much to everyone's surprise, Hermione and Kami paired up.

"Sight, is a gift granted to few and far in between. And I'm afraid I already sense now that we have two non- gifted in this classroom. Though one is more confused than the other, moving on please read through the symbols of the tea leaves and I will be right over to assist you in any way that I can."

The first group she came upon was Hermione and Kami. At Hermione's cup she shook her head and sat it down without saying a word. But at Kami's…

"My dear, you will surely die at the hand of a loved one. Let it be known." And then she walked away towards everyone else.

Coming up on Blake, Ron, and Harry Professor Trelawney had a confused look on her face until she saw Harry's cup.

"My dear, you have the Grim." She nearly collapsed on the scene looking at the cup.

"So, Harry is supposed to kill Kami, and Harry has some big black omen chasing after him. This is rubbish!" Hermione yelled out rolling her eyes.

"My dear from the moment that you walked into this classroom I've sensed that you haven't had the gift."

"Well, I don't believe you either." Kami said as she and Hermione went out the trapdoor and back out.

"Neither one of them had the gift I'm afraid. Class dismissed."

Kami and Hermione were more than happy to not only turn time to go back to their other classes but they were happy to get to Transfiguration as well.

"Which one of you was predicted dead this year?" Professor McGonagall asked as calmly as she could.

"Well, she said that Kami was going to be killed by Harry and that Harry was going to die."

"Nothing unusual right?" Kami said sarcastically. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

Later that day they walked in the afternoon light to Hagrid's hut near the Forbidden Forest. Kami looked like she could use a year's worth of sleep by now and Hermione looked so tired and was shaking from the weight of her bag on her shoulder.

"Hand it over Hermione." Harry put his arm out for her bag. She glared at him for a moment before reluctantly handing it over. He put it over his left shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Harry looked at her sideways while they were walking a bit apart from the others.

"Nothing Harry, just a bit tired and stressed out from all of the homework. Even without Divination it's going to be difficult this year, I can already feel it." Hermione tried to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"Hey what's with the water works? My best friend can't cry now."

"That's absurd Harry, Kami can't cry. She won't allow herself to."

"She's basically me Hermione. She's more than a friend she's literally my second half. But not in a romantic sense cause that'd be disgusting and utterly repulsive. You're my best friend." Hermione smiled.

"You're my best friend too Harry." Harry kissed her temple.

"Come on, even Hagrid would have to punish us if we are any later."

Harry and Hermione got to the lesson about half way through which Hermione wasn't too pleased about until Kami gave her an extra copy of her notes.

Before Harry knew it though Kami was sitting on top of a huge Hippogriff flying high into the sky, one part of him told her to get down while the other part told him to just let her have fun. Partially because he was busy chatting it up with Ron.

"Why you aren't ugly at all are you? You great stupid brute." Malfoy laughed at his own joke for not even a second before Buckbeak attacked him.

"Hagrid he needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing!" Iris called out.

"Right, class dismissed." Hagrid yelled out to everyone picking up Malfoy like a sack of flour.


	6. Love the Way You Lie

Chapter 5: Love the Way You Lie

After a few classes of Hermione and Kami disappearing from his side Harry started to get suspicious.

"Where are Kami and Hermione?" Blake asked looking towards Harry thinking he'd know.

"How was Divination and Care of Magical Creatures?" Iris asked meeting them at the staircase.

"Interesting to say the least, how were Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?" Blake wondered.

"A spot more than interesting, but tons of homework. Have you guys seen Hermione and Kami? They were just in class and then they disappeared." Iris asked the question that they were wondering. However at that exact moment…

"Hey guys time for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin. Katie said he is a fascinating teacher." Kami cocked her eyebrows looking at them because they just starred funny at her and Hermione.

"Gosh I wish you guys would stop the staring." Hermione said taking off towards class.

"Hermione wait up!" Harry ran after her.

"What's going on Iris?" Kami asked her best friend.

"You tell me Kami. Why all the secrecy? Why are you suddenly spending so much time with Hermione? A girl who you couldn't stand? Am I missing something?"

"I took a wizard's oath to not tell Iris, I'm sorry. Not even Harry can know. Until I'm released of it, I can't say anything. I'm sorry." Kami started up the stairs towards class.

"I miss my best friend Kami."

"Study session in the library tonight?" Kami gave Iris a hug.

"And now repeat after me: Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin told them the spell for a boggart.

"Now who can tell me what a boggart is?" Professor Lupin asked as the boggart in the wardrobe shifted and banged loudly. "Uh, let's see Miss Kamille.

"It's Kami professor. Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the form of whatever is most frightening to its opponent."

"Take ten points Miss Kami. That's absolutely correct. Now, how does one defeat the boggart if you haven't a clue what it looks like? Yes Miss Hermione is it?"

"Yes Professor, boggarts can only be defeated by laughter. You must force it within your mind to a shape that you would find amusing."

"Very well done take another 10 points. Now let's try this little exercise shall we. Neville come here please. What is it that you fear the most?"

"Professor Snape sir." Professor Lupin whispered something in his ear that no one could quite make out and then out of the wardrobe came Professor Snape.

"Riddikulus!" Neville cried and Professor Snape was forced into what looked like Neville's grandmother's clothing.

"Very good Neville! Ron next!" As soon as Ron stepped in front of it the boggart shifted into a giant Aragog shaped spider.

"Riddikulus!" The spider was now tap dancing across the floor.

"Nice one Ron! Iris you're up." When Iris stepped in front of the boggart there was crack and then it turned into vampire.

"Riddikulus!" The vampire was now blowing up balloons like a clown.

"That's so odd humor you have there Iris. Blake let's go!"

Blake walked up to the boggart and it immediately transformed into a large Cobra.

"Riddikulus!" The cobra had tied itself into a knot.

"Kami your turn." The boggart transformed into Hermione wearing the Valedictorian sash at their graduation. Everyone laughed so loud Harry was able to step forward while Kami stepped to the side.

Just then as the shape started to shift Professor Lupin jumped in front of Harry. It turned into a white orb and then found its way back into the wardrobe.

"Okay for everyone who faced the boggart take 20 points apiece and now class dismissed." Professor Lupin dragged the wardrobe away and left a very stunned class.


	7. Start Me Up

Chapter 6: Start Me Up

The day of the first Hogsmede trip was coming up and Harry still didn't have a signed permission slip, and neither did Kami. So naturally both of them went to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Harry there is nothing I can do about your permission slip. But as much as I hate saying this and splitting the two of you up…Kami I want you to go see if Professor Lupin will sign your form. Quickly." Professor McGonagall added looking over her glasses.

"I wonder why I have to go see Lupin." Kami looked at Harry after they left Professor McGonagall's office.

"I don't know Kami. And why can't she do anything about me?" Harry looked stumped as they walked into Professor Lupin's office.

"Professor McGonagall sent me sir, and I was wondering if you would sign this please." Kami held out her form.

"How did you know to come to me? Gosh I didn't want you two finding out like this. If I sign this will you never tell a soul about this?" Professor Lupin looked at Kami.

"Sure, lips sealed." Kami motioned to Harry to leave the room which he did reluctantly.

"Your father had 3 best friends. Of the 3 only two were responsible enough to be guardians. Sirius wanted Harry because he wanted to teach him how to fly. I ended up with you. I decided to teach you that knowledge is power. I didn't get to be much of a guardian though. There are reasons why you were never in my care. Reasons if the school knew about would be dreadful. Kami I'm a werewolf. That's why you cannot live with me. But because I'm your guardian and I know you have more of Lily than James in you, I'll sign this form. I'm sorry about your living situation though and I'm sorry about Harry. If Sirius didn't do what he did he would be here for Harry." There was a loud banging on the door and in popped Harry.

"So, what happened to Sirius? You know don't play games with our heads."

"Great who else knows?" Lupin asked

"No one if you tell me whatever you know about our parents." Harry was angry.

"Harry your parents were betrayed by Sirius Black end of story on that one because I don't know too much else. I was in hiding and when your parents were killed I was in the middle of a transformation. But that's beside the point. I miss your father every day that he's gone. He was a great friend. I miss Sirius and Peter too. But this is far more than I know of. I just like remembering us at school at our best. Your mom was a lot like Miss Granger."

"Thanks Professor. It's just no one ever talks about them." Harry's voice was calm now

"I know Harry. But it might be for a good reason. Now Kami bring Harry back a ton of sweets. Have fun. Oh, and don't say yes to just anyone."

"What do you mean Professor?" Kami had a confused look on her face.

"It's time for the Winter Ball. Comes around every other year, notes go out to third year and above."

"Ask Hermione." Kami said walking quickly to Gryffindor tower to tell everyone the bittersweet news.

"She's probably been asked by now."

"Ask her Harry, you'll regret it if you don't." The portrait swung open and their friends crowded around them.

"Professor McGonagall only okayed Kami to go. Because she had a signed form."

"Who signed it?"

"Swore an oath not to tell." Kami quickly said

"But there is a Winter Ball coming up and we are all gonna need dates." Harry said to get them off of the subject.

"How are we supposed to find dates?" Ron asked stupidly.

"By asking a girl." Iris rolled her eyes.

"Hermione can I talk to you a moment alone please." Harry pulled Hermione off into a corner room.

"Something wrong Harry?"

"Yeah, I don't have a date to the winter ball and I was wondering if…you would consider going with me?" Harry looked down at his feet.

"Really? You could have your pick of the school and you want to go with me?" Hermione looked shocked.

"You can ask my twin if you don't believe me. I haven't even considered having any other girl as my date."

"I believe you. I'm just shocked it's me. I'm plain and boring and I should remind you of your sister."

"Your right, I could have some bimbo who couldn't hold a conversation. Or I can have my best friend. Standing right beside me when I make a fool of myself dancing." Harry smiled

"I'll go with you."

"Wait really?"

"Now who's shocked Mr. Potter?" Hermione giggled.

"Um…"

"It's your call, you are the guy remember?" Hermione said practically reading his mind.

"Um…if you want to be my girlfriend after this is all said and done feel free to chime in." Harry smiled.

"Oh, gosh. Um…Harry we are 13. But then again my mom said that she and dad started dating at 12 and times are different and okay yes I will."

"You will? Kami was right, this is no reason to throw up over."

"You were that nervous?" Hermione looked at him weird.

"Okay we're done being shocked now." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked back to the common room with Iris chasing after Ron with a pillow because according to Blake…

"Ron tried asking Iris to the ball and Iris didn't approve of the idea."

"Hey Ron! I've got a date!"

"More like a girlfriend Harry." Hermione smiled beside him.

"So do I." Blake announced proudly.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him.

"Ginny Weasley is my date and girlfriend."

"What did you say about my sister you prat?" Ron roared.

"Hey Ron better him than some weirdo." Kami laughed

"Don't hurt her Blake." Ron muttered. Everyone laughed.

"Ooh, that reminds me Ron, I know this girl in Ravenclaw. She's in my year, her name is Luna Lovegood. Why don't you ask her?" Ginny laughed.

"Brilliant Ginny thanks! I'll go do that right now!" Ron ran out the door.

"Great now who is going to ask me?" Kami wondered out loud.

"One of the big shot Quidditch players." Iris laughed and grabbed her arm walking out of the portrait. Kami couldn't help but laugh as they journeyed on to Hogsmede.

"Sure you don't want me to stay Harry?" Hermione asked clearly itching to catch up with the girls.

"Run along, don't want you missing an opportunity to buy new dress robes. Speaking of which…get yourself something nice and on the offhand you want to bring something from Honeydukes back for us then here is something extra." Harry winked.

"Harry I can't except this. We've been dating five minutes and you're already shelling out galleons for me." Hermione looked skeptical.

"Hey, I have loads more and you deserve it. Pick out something nice pretty please." Harry pouted his lips then laughed. It took all of Hermione's will not to laugh back before she finally agreed to take it on the condition that she'd use half of it to buy Ginny something too. Since Ginny would have to wear some of her mom's old robes.

"Any requests for the dress Ginny?" Hermione asked before she left.

"Maybe black and white? Those are the only two colors that don't really clash against my hair." Blake pecked Ginny on the mouth before running out the portrait after Hermione. Each itching to catch up with their friends. Harry just hoped that Kami remembered to get him some dress robes as well.


	8. Love Can Wait

Chapter 7: Love Can Wait

No sooner did Kami and Iris arrive at the dress shop Hermione showed up telling them that they also were shopping for Ginny. Both girls were excited about it.

"Blake would die if he saw her in this!" Iris said urging the girls to a corner of the room and where they saw a sparkly gray and cream dress. It was perfect for Ginny.

"We are so getting this for her." Kami said making sure Hermione didn't see the rather expensive price.

"How much is it? Harry gave me some money for it."

"Nonsense Hermione, I'll get it. Trust me when I say that my brother would rather have joke paraphernalia and sweets." Kami chimed in and knowing how stubborn Kami is Hermione let the subject drop.

"Now who is closest to Ginny's size." Iris sized them all up and finally decided that it would have to be Hermione.

"You just decided that so that you guys can pick out Harry's dress robes without me seeing." Hermione walked off with the dress that surprisingly was missing a price tag now.

"My brother is getting emerald green robes and that is the end of that one." Kami said picking up a velvet green set up and taking it up to the counter.

"Why green?" Iris asked

"It matches his eyes. I got the hazel like dad and he got mum's green ones." She took it into the boys dressing room.

"Excuse me Miss. You can't come back here-Oh my gosh! You are Kamille Potter!" The dress shop lady came right over.

"Yes, and my brother couldn't come and get his own robes so I have to try them on for him. If you don't mind that is." Kami gave the lady the robes who eagerly dressed the young witch in her brother's clothing.

"You two the same size and height correct?"

"Yeah, except my bust is slightly larger stemming from the fact that I'm a girl." Kami said irritated.

Meanwhile Iris was looking through the clothes and found a shimmering purple one that was worth her showing to Kami and Hermione who came out of the dressing rooms at the same time.

"Great now what do you girls think of this dress? Do you think I'll look good in it?" Iris asked holding it up to her.

"That dress is gorgeous."

"That dress Iris has you written all over it. You should get it." Kami pushed her towards the dressing room.

"Hey Kami, since you're Harry's twin…"

"I knew I was going to get asked this. Come over here. Have them cut the bottom off of this and it will be exactly what is going to make his jaw drop." Kami showed her a really simple pastel colored dress. It was mostly green and had some detailing in the front but it was simple enough that her twin would like it.

"Perfect!" Hermione squeaked and ran into the dressing room so that the lady could finish off her dress.

Kami was wondering through the endless array of dresses and the endless array of girl's shopping for their dresses when all of a sudden she saw it. The most beautiful white and blue dress, which had flowers at the bottom and was, went all the way to the floor. It was amazing. Now that she had found the dress she ran to show it off in the dressing room. Kami put the dress on and stepped out and showed Iris and Hermione who were on pedestals getting their alterations done.

"Now we just have to find you a date. That dress makes you look flawless."

"Eyes are going to be on the girl who lived." Iris smiled up at Kami who blushed.

"You know I hate it when I'm called that."

"Not half as much as being called Kamille." They all had a laugh at that one.

Once the girl's had paid for their dresses and put names on them so they could be delivered to the castle they walked over to Honeydukes hoping to run into the boys. The place was packed full of Hogwarts students who were trying to replenish their candy stash. Well, Kami being Kami was instantly noticed by the shop owner.

"Bless my soul, there she is. It's Kamille Potter! In my store!" He came running from behind the counter.

"Whatever you three want, it's yours."

"Iris Hewson sir, and this is Hermione Granger." Seeing the confused look on the shop keepers face she rolled her eyes. "She's Harry Potter's girlfriend. And he can't be here today so he gave her a list." Iris said urging Hermione to produce the list Harry made the day that they found out about the Hogsmede trip. The shop keeper ran off to get the items on the list.

"I can buy my own candy. Iris you coming?" Kami sounded annoyed. Hermione on the other hand had to wait for the shop keeper.

"Here is what your boyfriend wanted." The shop keeper came out five minutes later with what looked like some of everything.

"Thank you sir." Hermione looked stunned at the small box she had to take back to Harry.

"Is there anything that you want my dear? Pumpkin pasty?" The shop keeper looked eager to please.

"No thank you sir. It was on Harry's list. I'm sure we can share." Hermione smiled. "You sure I can't pay for some of this?"

"Never in my store." The man urged her on towards more of the town.

When Hermione finally caught up with Iris and Kami they laughed at the box that the Honeydukes owner gave her.

"It's not funny."

"I'm laughing because now you know what Harry and I go through on a daily basis." Kami laughed.

They went into Zonko's Joke Shop next with yet another one of Harry's lists. They went in thinking the worst and it was even worse than they could imagine. At least Hermione was able to pay for the stuff and leave.

The girls met up with Blake and Ron and the Three Broomsticks. The boys saw the girls coming so they ordered three more butterbeers.

"So Ron, did Luna say yes?" Kami eagerly awaited his answer.

"Uh, yeah she did. Ginny failed to tell me though that Luna is a little loony. But at least I have a date." Ron glared at Iris who made a face at him.

"Oh great, now we are going to have to listen to Cedric the great over there." Blake rolled his eyes as Cedric Diggory walked through the door and as an added shock walked towards their table.

"I'm looking for the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor. Miss Iris, would you like to go to the winter ball with me?" Everyone in the bar was looking at Iris for her response.

"Cut the flattery it doesn't work on me. But yeah, I'll go with you since you asked so nicely." Iris smiled

"Great, I'll meet you at the bottom of the Grand Staircase on the night of the ball." Cedric gave a signature smirk and walked towards the exit.

Immediately Iris' head turned towards Kami and Hermione. Ron and Blake nearly puked.

"I can't believe that Cedric asked you!" Kami was stunned.

"Now just Kami needs a date. I thought that people would be jumping to ask you Kami." Hermione looked at her with a saddened expression on her face.

"Well there is one Quidditch player who isn't taken yet." Iris had a look in her eye.

"Don't say it Iris." Kami shook her head.

"There is Oliver Wood."

"I told you not to say it." Kami hissed.

"Oh Miss Potter fancies our noble Quidditch Captain does she?" Ron and Blake nearly sang together. They laughed and ran over to his table where he was talking with Percy and a bunch of his other friends.

"So, Oliver who are you taking to the ball?" Blake asked.

"Haven't decided." Oliver sat his drink down.

"Got to have some clue though right?" Ron said as Percy glared at him.

"Uh, was going to ask Iris. If that's what you two wanted to know. But word is already out that she's going with the hotshot from Hufflepuff." Oliver raised his eyebrows a bit before sipping his drink.

"Any other people you'd consider asking?" Blake pushed.

"Not to be rude but is it really your business?" Oliver looked a little miffed.

"We'll just go then."

"Wait, I wanted to ask you two who is taking Hermione?"

"Harry is. And for the record, Kami is the one with a huge crush on you. Just can't tell her you heard it from us." Ron stupidly revealed causing Oliver to bury his face in his hand hoping that he would survive asking Harry if he could take his twin to the ball.

"Say Percy, you think Kami is cute?"

"That is a stupid question Oliver. Your father would kill you if you didn't ask out Kami Potter when she has a crush on you. I know my mother would murder me."

"Should I ask Harry first?"

"Might be a good idea since all three of you are on the same Quidditch team."

"Great just great, he'd never give me permission. I don't even know if I could like her like that. She's so much younger than me."

"Then just don't sleep with her and you're fine." Percy clapped his friend on the back before getting out of his seat.

"Come on guys, love can wait. We need to get back to the castle." Kami clearly disappointed started walking towards the carriages.


	9. More

Chapter 8: More

While everyone was gone Harry played a few rounds of wizard's chess with Ginny. Then Harry got bored and decided to excuse himself for a walk.

After a bunch of small talk with Lupin in came Professor Snape with a goblet full of something that steamed.

"Can you teach me how to fight a dementor?" Harry asked Professor Lupin after Snape was clear.

"I knew after your sister came and learned how to you'd want to as well."

"Kami? She came asking the same thing?"

"She didn't tell you? Strange, but they are the thing you fear the most aren't they?" Lupin looked at Harry.

"Kami knew that? It seems that I'm a terrible twin. I don't know what is going on this year but she can read me better than I can read her. And normally that isn't the case. What's wrong with me Professor?"

"It has everything to do with Kami shielding a secret. And nothing to do with you Harry. It's all to do with Kami not letting anyone know. I'm sorry I can't say more on that. But I do know that I can help you. Since you and Kami are twins you should be able to do it too."

"Happy memories."

"What was that Harry?"

"Well, I just got this message in my head that kind of sounded like Kami saying happy memories."

"That's what makes a Patronus powerful." Professor Lupin smiled

"Kami thought of all the times that she has remembered of you and her. She wanted to remember family and it made her happy. You on other hand have a recent better memory don't you?"

"Hermione saying yes to being my girlfriend and date to the ball. Professor, um…when is the right time to kiss her?" Lupin nearly choked on his drink.

"Not a question for me Harry. I don't have any experience in that department. Gosh, I wish Sirius was here. When it feels right. Don't try and rush things. And I'm no good at this Harry, um…I have to get back to work now. Lovely talking with you." Lupin shooed Harry towards the door.

By the time Harry got back to Gryffindor tower everyone was back and waiting for him.

"Hey you." Hermione gave him a hug and a box of stuff.

"Hermione um…thanks…"

"Not my fault the store owner, famous, weirdness, free." Hermione managed to get out before Harry laughed and said he understood. He went upstairs to put the box in his dormitory before heading down to the Halloween feast.

On the way down Harry ran into Oliver Wood. Quite literally actually.

"Harry, just the guy I'm looking for."

"Please tell me you haven't booked us for practice now."

"No practice, but Kami. Does she have a date for the ball yet?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver are you looking for my permission to ask my sister to a ruddy ball?" Harry laughed which is not what Oliver was expecting.

"Yes."

"I don't want to see anymore of those images in my head than I have to. Just don't hurt her or I might have to take a beater to you during a match." Harry shook his hand and they walked down the stairs together.

"So, is my lady ready for the feast?" Hermione was the only one left waiting for Harry.

"Yes I am." Harry kissed her temple. Hermione giggled

Oliver Wood caught up with Kami and Iris who were heading down to the feast.

"Hey Kami, just the girl I wanted to speak with." Iris walked on with a smile plastered on her face.

"Um…hi Oliver." Kami removed his arm from her shoulder and turned and faced him.

"I don't know if it's weird because I'm the Captain on your team, to ask you to be my date for the ball."

"Depends."

"I can promise you a great night, and uh I dunno Kami. I seem so cool and this should come easy to me but it doesn't. I don't know how to ask a girl as great as you to be my date. And of course I want more than one date but I'm three years older than you. I am scared that you are going to forget about me when I graduate this year."

"Never will I forget you. According to Iris, you never forget your first crush." Oliver beamed.

"Really, you like me?"

"I don't know what is going to happen between now and next year much less next week. I might die tomorrow. But what I do know is that I want to risk trying than live with regrets. If it doesn't work, we still stay friends. Deal?" Kami held out her hand, which Oliver grabbed and jerked her forward into a kiss. It was soft and short but powerful and full of emotion. Oliver then placed his arm around Kami and led her into the Great Hall where everyone's eyes were on them.

"So I get the girlfriend first but my sister got the first kiss. How does that work?" Harry looked over at Blake and Ron who shrugged.

"Hey Hermione." Ron laughed as he saw Harry's face turn white when he saw her come over.


	10. Stop and Stare

Chapter 9: Stop and Stare

Harry noticed right off that his sister was happy as they walked up the stairs.

"So, you finally get your first crush to notice you. Smooth sis." Harry smirked at his sister who didn't hesitate to hit him on the arm.

"What Oliver is cute? I like him. Not as much as you like Hermione but I like him. At least it will make this year a bit more bearable. What with you and Iris having someone at least I'm not just the tag along sister wheel."

"Nah, Kami you'd never be a wheel to me. You are my twin. I literally wouldn't be complete without you. What the hell?" They just approached the portrait when they noticed that the Fat Lady was gone.

In a flash Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are at the scene of the crime looking into the nearby portraits trying to find out where the Fat Lady went. The painting was torn and ripped.

"Search every painting. Use the ghosts if you have to." Professor Dumbledore said looking at Professor McGonagall and Filtch.

"You won't be needing the ghosts sir, there she is." Filtch pointed upwards.

"My lady who did this to you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Remember it just like he was here again. It was Sirius Black, he's here in the castle!" The Fat Lady yelled.

Not even fifteen minutes later the Gryffindors were being rushed into the Great Hall along with the rest of the students. The Gryffindors were getting everyone else up to speed. And now the hall was buzzing with talk about how Sirius Black got inside the castle.

Around three in the morning Professor Dumbledore came in to check on how things were going. Followed by Professor Snape.

"Remember the little chat that I had with you at the start of term Professor?" Professor Snape seemed anxious to get something off of his chest.

"I don't believe that a single person inside this castle would allow Black to enter much less help him enter."

"Very well."

"What was that all about?" Ron asked from their squishy purple sleeping bags in the corner that they chose.

"Dunno." Was everyone's response.

As the first Quidditch Match of the season drew closer and closer the weather turned worse and worse.

"Okay I've got good news and bad news." Oliver Wood announced at the next Quidditch practice.

"You have stopped dating my twin?" Harry said and made everyone laugh at Oliver's serious gaze.

"Very funny, but Flint claims that their seekers arm is still injured so they can't play. So, we are playing Hufflepuff instead. And we have a huge problem. Cedric is no push over."

"Don't worry so much Oliver, it's Hufflepuff." Fred emphasized.

"Not to mention the fact that the Captain won't want to wash away his good looks." George and Fred high fived with that joke.

"I can't believe you guys aren't taking this seriously." Oliver whined.

"Oh we are Oliver. I promise me and Harry are at least."

"Dating two weeks and he's whipped." Everyone started laughing at Oliver again.

When the dream team entered their Defense Against the Dark Arts class they were in for a rude awakening. Professor Snape was there instead of Professor Lupin.

"Where is Professor Lupin?" Harry asked the moment he walked in.

"He's ill. Now sit down Mr. Potter." Harry took his usual seat next to Kami.

"I don't think so. We'll put the know it all's together shall we."

"Miss Potter trade places with Mr. Lewis." Kami looked at her brother and then she gathered her things and sat down next to Hermione.

"And I think we will take off ten points for the glare that Mr. Potter is giving me." Snape smiled.

"What gives you the right to change our seating?" Iris suddenly spoke up.

"That will be another five points from Gryffindor for that outburst Miss Hewson. And might I say you are walking a thin line with me."

"Now that Professor Lupin doesn't know how to organize anything and I have no idea what you've covered I'll have to do some housekeeping."

"Please sir, we've covered Red Caps-" Hermione started and was cut off.

"Silence I didn't ask you, you know it all. In fact I think I'll take another five points from Gryffindor for having a know it all in my class."

"And Professor Lupin is the best Defense Against the Dark Art Teacher we've ever had." Dean Thomas yelled out. Murmurs of agreement rang out.

"Silence, today we shall discuss werewolves."

"But sir, we were due to start hinkypunks today." Hermione tried telling Snape in vain.

"I believe that is the second time you've talked out of turn today Miss Granger. That's another 5 points from Gryffindor. Now turn to page 394. All of you now! Now who can tell me the difference between a werewolf and a regular wolf?" Hermione and Kami raised their hands to no ones surprise.

"No one? Do you mean to tell me that Professor Lupin is stupid enough to not teach you the difference?"

"We told you we aren't starting that unit yet." Parvarti spoke up.

"Well I'll make a point of telling Professor Dumbledore how far behind you are."

"But please Professor. The snout of the werewolf-"

"Silence Miss Potter! Another 5 points from Gryffindor for being a know it all and being so self absorbed. It's only because you are famous that you have friends. If you weren't you would have been alone."

"You asked a bloody question!" Ron started through glinting teeth.

"Yeah, don't ask what you do not what to be told!" Blake finished.

"Detention both of you. And if you two value your status at this school you'll never insult how I teach again."

The rest of the class went by silently with wishes as to when Lupin will get better. At the end of class Snape called Ron and Blake back to arrange their detentions.

"I'm scrubbing bedpans in the hospital wing without magic!" Ron barked

"Yeah, and I'm stuck with Filtch doing whatever he asks me to do for an entire evening." Blake looked just as furious.

The next morning at the breakfast table Oliver Wood was in shambles.

"This is going to be a really tough one."

"Don't worry Oliver we don't mind a bit of rain do we Harry." Kami kissed his cheek and Oliver relaxed enough to nibble on some toast.

Before they walked out on the Quidditch field Kami charmed her glasses and Harry's to repel water. And from the looks of the outside of the locker room…it was a really good idea.

"Mount your brooms." Madame Hooch called out.

Harry couldn't tell through all the clouds and rain what was going on. Nor could he hear the commenting over the rolling thunder.

Kami on the other hand was dodging Hufflepuff's left and right scoring one right after the other. Apparently the Hufflepuff chasers couldn't score to save their lives and couldn't save either. So, it wasn't much of a surprise when they were up by 150 points.

Suddenly out of nowhere dementors started flooding the stadium. They ran around looking for someone and they found two. Kami had her Patronus circle her as much as she could and it was hard to think happy thoughts when she was so focused on getting passed the keeper. In the end her Patronus faltered slightly enough for the Dementor to send her passed out to the ground still clutching her broom handle in her right hand.

Harry on the other hand had even worse problems. He was chasing after Cedric and the snitch and then a dementor came up and attacked him sending him hundreds of feet down to the ground.

"Lucky the ground was soft."

"No Blake lucky Hermione knows a softening charm." Iris argued back.

"I thought he had to be dead after that fall." Katie muttered

"Couldn't be that would have been horrid." Ron said

Harry woke up to whispers. One less likely than the other. Not really knowing what was going on he opened his eyes.

"Harry you're alive." Hermione started crying on him.

"Hermione you're soaking wet. Please change your clothes before you get sick." Hermione cried even harder when he said this.

"What happened?"

"You fell 50 feet off your broom." Fred said

"Diggory got the snitch though after you fell." Ron looked at the floor.

"And Kami missed her last shot because of the dementors." Iris shuddered at the thought.

"Where's my sister?" Harry looked at everyone.

"She is over at the far end with Oliver crying his eyes out over her." Angelina said looking at Harry laughing.

"I don't know what he is more upset about, your sister or the match." Blake tried to stifle a laugh as well.

"Well where is my broom. Hermione what happened to my broom?"

"It hit the Whomping Willow and is now in a trillion pieces." Hermione said quickly.

"Dumbledore was furious about the Dementors though. Sent them packing back to the main gates when he found out." Iris said solemnly.

"Has Kami woken up yet?"

"Wood doesn't blame you Harry. And Dumbledore agreed not to let Kami's last shot be added into her perfect score. She never has missed a shot."

"Okay everyone out! This boy needs rest!"

"But Madame Pomfrey please." Hermione begged.

"Oh all right. But only because you're his girlfriend. Everyone else out!" Everyone left with a last word that they would visit him again. Harry looked down at Hermione whose eye were still red with tears.

"I'll be okay. Why are you crying?"

"I dunno." Harry reached out and rubbed the tears gently from her eyes.

"You need sleep and not wet clothes are you'll end up here as well."

"Oh you're right Harry, I'll be back in the morning."

"Sleep well Hermione." Harry said before he drifted off into dreamland himself.

Meanwhile Kami had her own problems to deal with. Oliver was still glued to her, not only that but he was a mess.

"I can't believe that we lost the game. And it wasn't fair how you had to faint."

"Oliver calm yourself. We couldn't have lost but by 10 points and I'm alive. I fell maybe 10 feet. Just relax and-" Kami was cut off by Oliver's lips pressed firmly to hers.

"I am going to stay here all night."

"Oliver go take a shower and get changed, or you'll be too sick for the next game."

"I'll be here before you wake up tomorrow I promise." And with a kiss Oliver ran off.


	11. Don't Trust Me

Chapter 10: Don't Trust Me

"Two rolls of parchment!" Was the argument the class had with Professor Lupin that Monday morning when he got back to teaching and Kami and Harry got back in the swing of things.

"Even though I know that Kami and Hermione did the essays the rest of you don't have to do them. How about 60 points apiece for each essay? Sound fair enough?" The class nodded as Hermione and Kami handed him their essays.

The holidays were approaching fast and with it the Winter Ball. Last minute preparations were being made, and the girls received their dresses. Ginny nearly screamed with delight as she tried on her dress for the first time and was shocked at how well it fit her. She was so excited.

"Tell me all about Cedric Iris." Ginny pushed for information.

"He's a decent chap."

"Is he a good snog?" Everyone laughed.

"Not as good as Oliver because I'm not glued to his mouth."

"Hey I'm making up for lost time. Besides Oliver leaves this year and Cedric doesn't." Kami defended herself.

"Harry hasn't kissed me yet." Hermione admitted.

"Wait what?" Everyone said together stunned.

"I mean he'll peck me on the check or forehead or something like that, but never on the mouth."

"Then take control of his mouth." Iris shrugged.

"Yeah be assertive."

"Not what my brother would like. He's waiting until tonight. Since he wants to make sure this is the best day of Hermione's life he wants her to remember her first kiss." Kami closed her eyes really tightly while saying this.

"Twin link?" Iris asked

"Yeah, and not going to say what all he is thinking about, because frankly I don't need those mental images." Kami silenced herself on her brother's thoughts after that. Whatever those boys were talking about she really didn't want to know.

The next day Kami came in with some shocking news that she had learned from Professor Lupin. He apparently let some things about her and Harry's past slip without swearing her to secrecy. Mostly because this stuff was public knowledge. So, everyone gathered in their normal seats when everyone else went to sleep. Harry especially wanted to know what happened.

"Apparently there were four people in this group that our dad formed when he was in Hogwarts. And in the group was none other than Sirius Black. He and dad were best friends. Closer than you can imagine."

"So, what happened Kami?" Hermione was now really interested in the story.

"Well, Black ended up being in with Voldemort." Everyone but Harry cringed at the name when Kami spoke it.

"Great so my godfather was in with Voldemort. Why'd you get the good one?" Kami glared at her twin to shut it.

"Anyways, Black betrayed us to Voldemort. It was the Fidelius charm Hermione." Kami side noted.

"Naturally." Hermione agreed that it was the best protection measure.

"Peter Pettigrew caught up with Black and then was murdered along with 13 Muggles. All they could find was his finger." Kami finished dramatically.

"So, he was their friend? He was there friend! I hope when he comes for me he's ready because I know I am." Harry said through gritted teeth.


	12. Just Dance

Chapter 11: Just Dance

Before the group knew it the Winter Ball was just hours away. The girls had instructed the boys to meet them at the bottom of the Grand Staircase since Iris' date was a Hufflepuff.

"So, you gonna actually kiss Hermione tonight?" Ron gave Harry a look that clearly said you better.

"Um…I dunno Ron."

"You can't be that dreadful." Blake added while looping his tie.

"You two are impossible. Let's go before Oliver gets into a mess with Cedric. Even though Ravenclaw creamed Hufflepuff and dropped Hufflepuff out of the running I believe that Oliver is the type to hold grudges."

Up in the girl's dormitory the girls insisted that Ginny come into the 3ard year dorm. Luna was supposed to meet them at the entrance to the Fat Lady. Which she was already there talking to the Fat Lady.

"Ginny that dress looks amazing on you. Blake won't be able to keep his hands to himself." Iris chimed in.

"He had better. I know a few charms if he doesn't." Ginny smiled evilly.

"Ready to meet Luna guys?" Kami asked looking at everyone who nodded as they left the room.

Luna was wearing something unusual but it wasn't that uncommon for her not to be. The girl's got in a single file line behind her. As a lot of the girl's came down the Grand Staircase, at the bottom when the guy saw his girl he walked the last few steps up to grab her hand. Ron and Blake were trying to take notes in their heads.

"Hi there Ron, how are you?" Luna asked as Ron stuck his arm right in front of her trying to help her down.

"Doing great Luna, and don't you look rather…smashing." Ron looked over at the guys with a clear "Help me" look on his face.

"What a gentleman Blake. Thanks for asking me." Ginny pecked him on the mouth as he helped her down and took her arm. Blake shot a look at Harry as if to say "Not hard at all".

Iris came down the stairs and found Cedric who insisted on showing her off to a ton of the different older students that he was friends with. With Cedric agreeing on meeting Kami later on.

Oliver on the other hand was pacing and getting impatient waiting for Kami to emerge. Harry actually had to point out his twin sister to Oliver, which when he saw her was enough to make his jaw drop.

"Beautiful dress sis." Harry called over with a smirk.

"Thank Harry." Kami grabbed Oliver's arm as they started to make their way to the Great Hall.

Harry spotted Hermione immediately. He smiled when he saw her standing there with her hair straightened and up high. Offering his arm out to her they walked on their way to the Great Hall to join the others.

The Head Boy and Girl were dancing the first dance together. Which meant Percy was in his show off element. Puffing his chest out proudly he danced like a giant spider across the floor.

Everyone ended up on the dance floor not even five minutes later. Ginny was leading Blake who was trying not to step on her toes. Then when a fast song came on everyone around Harry started jumping. He looked at Kami whose face clearly said to just dance and jump around. Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Hermione who gave him the same expression back.

"Sorry I'm such a lame date." Harry handed her a glass on punch.

"Don't worry, I'm just as lame. Want to go out to the courtyard? You can still hear the music and it will just be us."

"Yeah, sure…why didn't I think of that?" Harry held onto her hand and walked with her out to the courtyard.

"Can you believe that we still have a year before I graduate?"

"Wait a minute. Do you see us working out after you graduate?" Iris asked Cedric.

"Naturally, and I see us really happy too. I'll always be sending you owls and an owl will even be waiting with a message in Snape's class." Cedric grinned.

"I can see that happening but not in Snape's class. I don't want detention."

"Which is why, when everyone else is sneaking off to some broom cupboard to shag tonight, I don't want us to."

"You sure you're a 16 year old male?" Iris was very serious at that question.

"Yeah, one who isn't about to push his luck. Besides since I am dating you I suppose you should know that I am a virgin." Cedric looked away fast.

"You won't get mad at me if I told you something right?" Iris looked deep into Cedric's eyes.

"Never."

"I was raped by Malfoy's brother. I'm sorry I can't be a virgin for you." Iris started crying.

"That Iris, was out of your control. And I still believe your innocence is intact. And I'm sorry I was not there to protect you and I'm sorry you went through this. But I am willing to wait until you are ready. Even if that means until we get married."

"You mean that Cedric?"

"Naturally." Iris reached over and cupped his face before Cedric brought his lips to hers.


	13. How Deep is Your Love?

Chapter 12: How Deep is Your Love?

Ron was painfully stepping on Luna's feet to the point where they just gave up dancing. Ron ended up taking her upstairs, kissing her good night and crashed in the boy's dormitory.

Blake on the other hand couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he dancing with Ginny really Muggle club like but she was literally all over him. But once inside the broom cupboard Blake stopped them for the first time that night.

"Okay, Ron would kill me if I took your virginity Ginny. I don't think I can do this. And we are so young…"

"Blake I've already slept with three different guys. And if you don't want to stick yourself in anything than fine, I'll just suck you dry." Ginny had a sexy smile on her face.

"I think that will be as far as I am willing to go tonight." Blake said

"Then drop your pants."

Kami and Oliver were having a blast. They were the only couple who actually stayed and had fun dancing the entire time. Even though they were the ones that would be having problems soon since Oliver was graduating.

"Okay, thank you students for coming to the annual Winter Ball. Now off to bed. We'll be checking all broom cupboards in 15 minutes!" Professor McGonagall called out.

"You know she said nothing about the Prefect's bathroom." Oliver gave Kami a smirk.

"Come off it Oliver." Kami smiled back and laced her fingers with his.

"What are we going to do next year?" Oliver had sat down beside Kami in one of the squishy chairs by the Gryffindor fire.

"You're going to go play Keeper for a big shot Quidditch team and I'll be here."

"I will write every day."

"I'd like hearing from you Oliver. I'll be your biggest fan. I'll get your fan club started."

"There is no way I'll ever be more famous than you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Every guy on the planet already knows about you."

"Really now? How deep does your love go? Only fame deep?" Kami is not one who gets worked up easy but when you mention how famous she is she gets insulted. Because like Harry, Kami hates being famous.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. Kami look at me. I'm not the cheesy sort. I'm not the gushy mush sort either. I tell it like it is. I think that is the reason that we are good for each other. Because we speak our minds."

"We are a damn broken arrow."

"I love you though. Please Kami." With tears still in her eyes Kami scooted closer to Oliver and he kissed her.

"I'm going to bed Oliver. Good night." Once she was in her dormitory Oliver whispered to himself the entire way to his bed.

"How'd things go?" Percy poked his head through the door.

"I didn't get laid. But I came into tonight knowing that I wouldn't. I really think I love her but..."

"It's complicated?" Percy finished.

"Yeah, I am not sure if we will even make it past this summer. Why am I even feeling like this?"

"Because you might not have cared for her like that at first, but now that you are starting to, you feel like it's love when you might just have the crush on her that you should have had in the beginning."

"You know what you're right Percy. Night."

"Night Oliver." Percy left and went up the final set of stairs to Head dorm.

"So, I had fun tonight Hermione." Harry had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the ground. Hermione rolled her eyes at his awkwardness.

"I did too Harry. Um…well good night then. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione turned to walk up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"You're forgetting something Hermione." Harry finally won the internal battle in his head and grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back towards him. He leaned forward and softly put a small chaste kiss on Hermione's lips.


	14. What the Hell!

Chapter 13: What the Hell

Harry didn't exactly know how the entire group of six ended up in Professor Dumbledore's office with Ginny, but it had something to do with Aiden Malfoy and that was the only word that Dumbledore needed to say to have Harry's full attention.

"So, I was confunded?" Iris asked a bit taken back.

"Yes, you were indeed. And now he did the same thing to Ginny. It seems like he enjoys hurting people close to the twins. I don't think that Kami and Hermione are in any real danger but one can't be too cautious. If any of you see them acting strange then please do tell a teacher immediately. Aiden doesn't pick on the same girl twice. I don't know why that is though. Proceed with caution." Dumbledore warned

"I know you wouldn't have raped me on purpose Ginny. You are too sweet and nice and I like you a lot." Blake smiled and kissed Ginny's hand.

"I'm so sorry Blake. I don't really remember it either." Ginny was still in tears.

"When we find Aiden then we will have the one responsible Blake. Don't worry." Kami smiled and tried to sound hopeful.

The next day things started to go back to normal. Everyone decided to stay at Hogwarts. The twin were unusually on edge.

"Oliver went home for the holidays." Kami told Harry as they were sitting in the library trying to get some of their winter homework done.

"I'm sorry sis."

"Harry Potter lost for words, never thought I'd see the day."

"Kami what do you want me to say?"

"I dunno Harry. I just feel like I've found the right person at the wrong time."

"Things will work themselves out Kami. Just keep the faith."

"Luna and Ron broke up." Harry muttered

"I heard."

"Kami what is the incantation to fighting a dementor?"

"You want to fight the dementor's Harry? You're mental!"

"Just tell me please."

"Expecto Patronum."

"I can tell you anything right sis and you won't go all Hermione on me right?"

"You know you can. You want to tell me about the Marauder's Map don't you?" Kami guessed

"How long have you known?"

"Since Fred and George gave it to you. I happen to find it fascinating. Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, who are they?"

"You guess is as good as mine. Do you want to see it?"

"Yeah!" Kami and Harry spent a good part of an hour trying to find everything out of the Map that they could.

"It's time for your nightly walk with Hermione. I'll just finish up Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy and then I'll meet you in the common room." Kami shooed her brother out of the library.

Kami finished up her work in record time and headed up to the common room. She sat down at the wizard chess table and Ron came over and played a game with her.

"Sorry to hear about you and Luna."

"Not meant to be I guess, though I bloody well know why they call her loony now."

"I see."

"What is with you and Wood these days?"

"Oliver is great, just hard with the age difference."

"I can imagine."

"Okay Ron, spit it out!" Kami yelled out.

"It's nothing, it's just. She dumped me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron." Kami sat back down and moved her chess piece.


	15. BoysBoyfriend

Chapter 14: Boys/Boyfriend

Harry woke up the next morning with a goofy grin. He was glad that he took his sisters advice and "grew and pair". Sure it was a small kiss but she smiled at him afterwards and gave him a big hug before rushing up the stairs.

Harry ran into Kami in the Common Room before breakfast and told her all about the kiss.

"Does that mean that I can kiss her whenever I want now?" Harry asked nervously.

"Honestly Harry, are you seriously that dense? Don't shove your tongue down her throat and I think she'll be fine." Kami shook her head and walked through the portrait to breakfast.

"Morning Harry."

"Hermione." Harry muttered looking at her smiling face. He walked towards her and gave her a hug. He rested his forehead on hers before whispering to her.

"Can I kiss you?"

"You don't need to ask permission Harry." Harry wasted no time in placing his lips on hers and putting all the built up passion into it.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that Harry James Potter." Hermione said after they had pulled apart.

"Let's get down to breakfast now." Harry smiled and grabbed her hand.

"What horrid potion thing is Snape going to have us doing today?" Blake asked.

"Let's go find out." Ron sighed as if this was going to be a very unpleasant chore.

Harry decided that Hermione should pair with his sister today. He didn't want Snape insulting either one of them for helping out too much.

"Hey Kami, why don't you and Hermione work together today." Harry put his arms around his sister and his girlfriend at once and started looking from one to another.

"Sure Harry, I would love to." Inside his head he could hear his twin sister saying "You owe me".

Harry took his seat next to Ron in class and Kami and Hermione sat up front waiting for Snape to come out.

"Today is going to be a day of theory on a particular potion and then I am going to give you until tomorrow to gather the ingredients for the potion. The name of the potion is The Polyjuice Potion." Snape sneered.

"He's just trying to get at us." Hermione assured Harry that everything would be fine. Between her and Kami they would figure out how to get enough ingredients for everyone.

Kami and Hermione met at the Black Lake before dinner with their bags full of potions ingredients.

"There were a few things on the list that-" Hermione started.

"Are only in Snape's personal storage only." Kami finished for Hermione.

"You have a plan?" Hermione's eyebrow went up when it usually does when someone has an idea.

"Yes, in fact I sent an owl to the apothecary in Diagon Ally with a bunch of gold and signed it with my name and Harry's." Kami smiled.

"Oh thank Merlin. I thought that you had a plan to get us into Snape's private store rooms." Kami's smile did not make Hermione feel any better about the next class.

Oliver was walking around the grounds when he spotted the girls by the lake. He smiled when he saw that one of them was Kami Potter. His girlfriend and the girl that he was slowly falling in love with.

"Hey girls." Oliver walked over with a smile. "Can I join you?"

"Sure, we were just discussing what we are going to do about these Polyjuice Potion ingredients for Snape's class if they don't come from Diagon Alley by owl in the morning." Kami explained.

"Aren't you girls third years?" Oliver asked confused.

"Yeah, why?" Hermione asked.

"That's uh, a NEWT level potion." Oliver ran his hand through the back of his hair.

"Then why did Snape assign it to us?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe he wanted to see if you would steal from his storage for all of the supplies or not." Oliver offered.

"Then that is what we bring up." Kami said with more confidence than ever.

"That's my girl." Oliver leaned down and kissed Kami softly before they turned to return to the tower.

When they got back to the tower Iris was chasing Blake and Ron around the room hoping that they would stop being prats. Fat chance of that though…

"What did they do this time?" Kami asked as soon as she saw the commotion.

"Ron was saying that he couldn't wait for one of you to get up here to do his homework for him and Blake was telling Ron about how much of a slut his sister is. Which in theory is true." Harry raised his eyebrows at the last part before sitting down.

"Kami can you read over my Transfiguration homework please?" Harry had a pleading look on his face.

"Last time Harry." Kami said even though she knew it wouldn't be. Oliver followed her into the corner and was pointing out what he remembered about third year classes.

Iris finally settled down and started to finish her homework leaving Blake and Ron to play wizard's chess. How they got it done just under the deadline was beyond anyone.

"Hey Harry, where do you see us after Hogwarts?" Hermione asked while cuddling with Harry on his lap.

"Hmmm…still together."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, not trying to sound conceited here but we were made for each other." Harry smiled. Hermione laughed.

"Seriously you'll be my girlfriend until the world ends. Even then. As long as you want me then I am all yours."

"You are incredible Harry."

"Yeah, maybe."


	16. Better Than I Know Myself

Chapter 15: Better Than I Know Myself

Lucky for everyone Kami's package came in that morning from the apothecary. After everyone emitted a sigh of relief, Kami passed out some ingredients to each person. Then they filed their way into Snape's classroom.

"You are an idiot Ron!" Iris said as Ron ignored her and blew the potion up.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor Weasley for that atrocious potion." Snape smirked as he went passed their potion.

Kami and Hermione were working quite well together and Kami was feeding some instructions to Harry through their twin link. By the end of class though only Kami and Hermione's was any good to use, which pissed Snape off to no end because he had to award the pair of them points. He gave them each two.

"He could have at least given you guys fifty to break even with whatever Ron ended up doing to our potion." Iris stomped out of the dungeons to their next class.

Kami had stayed behind in Snape's class because today was her first Occlumency lesson.

"In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind. Your job is to try and resist." Snape spoke in his usual tone. "Ready? Legilimens!"

Kami could feel someone probing through her mind. It was extremely painful and finally her mind surrendered its thoughts to Snape.

**Flashback:**

_"You look so like your mother. Father's eyes and hair color though."_

_"No yer list says pewter! Snape will kill me."_

_"What the heck! How the heck are you so fast, and that speed?" _

_"She's also top of our year."_

_"I wonder who sent us our father's invisibility cloaks."_

_"No Harry. I'm not leaving either of you! Iris don't please." _

_"It's alright Kami…Voldemort is gone for now."_

_"Whenever there's a problem in this castle, why is it always you six!?"_

_"When are we going to be normal?"_

_"I don't have the answers Kami."_

_"Come on Harry, I'm not muggle-born! I can take care of myself."_

_"I dunno Harry, but I don't like the way that it is staring at us."_

_"My dear, let it be known that you will surely die at the hands of a loved one."_

_"Oliver what are we going to do when you graduate and become a huge Quidditch star?"_

_"Lots and lots of letters Kami."_

"That's quite enough!" Kami yelled forcing Snape out of her mind.

"That took you long enough. It's a hard and dense branch of magic to learn and not everyone is cut out for it. Your mother was the brightest witch of our time and she even had trouble with it. Your father was just a downright fool."

"Take that back! My father was no fool. He was a good man."

"No he wasn't. He was arrogant, crude, and a huge bully!"

"That's it! Legilimens!" Kami yelled pointing her wand at Snape.

**Flashback**

_"Greasy, slimy, Snape. Can't keep your hooked nose out from where it isn't wanted can you?" Some boy that resembled Harry was laughing at Snape while levitating him upside down and into the air. Just then the Harry look alike yelled out, "Who wants to see me take off Snivellus' trousers off?" _

"That'll be enough jogging down memory lane! Get out of my office!" Snape sneered at Kami and she took off running. She just couldn't believe how mean her father had been to Snape. She had to ask Professor Lupin about that.


	17. All I Want For Christmas Is You

Chapter 16: All I Want For Christmas Is You

Christmas holidays came way too soon for Kami's liking. It meant that she was running out of time with Oliver. But at least she got her shopping done already. And she knew that Harry and the rest of the boys would be shouting for the girls to come down to open presents.

By the time the girls got down to the common room the boys have already dug deep into their gifts.

"Morning girls! Happy Christmas!" Harry said with a smile and walked over to Hermione and planted a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Here Kami, open my gift first!" Oliver had come over and held a tiny box out to her. It happened to be a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket on it. Inside the locket was a wizard picture of her and Oliver kissing each other and hugging each other out in the snow. She remembered when Colin had taken that picture of them. Oliver must have asked him for it.

"It's wonderful Oliver. I love it." Kami smiled up at him and kissed him gently.

Suddenly Hermione let out a shriek at the present that Harry got her. It was a gold necklace that said "Potter's girl" on it. He helped her clasp it on her and she snuggled into his arms.

"I love it Harry. My gift is not as expensive though." Harry picked up her gift and was glazed in the eyes. It was a book on Potions written by his mother and Snape.

"Where did you find this?" Harry whispered.

"I ordered it from Flourish and Blotts." She looked over at Kami and Kami had understood. Snape's lessons.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room late that night by the fire. He felt the unease in the air. And he just knew that something was wrong. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something weird was going on with Kami and Hermione. It figures that the two most important women in his life had some crisis going on that he wasn't privy to.

"We can't keep pretending that someone isn't wrong Hermione. I've noticed. I'm not stupid."

"I thought that we were fine Harry." Hermione said confused.

"No, Hermione I feel like you've been drifting away. You flinched when I wanted to put your necklace on today, you're classes are a mess. Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not Harry, you've done everything right."

"Then what is going on?"

"McGonagall made me take a wizard's oath. I can't tell you unless Dumbledore tells me I can." Hermione started crying

"I'm sorry I pressed the subject. Come here Mione." Harry opened his arms out and Hermione crawled into them.

"I wish I could tell you. I wish I could Harry but I can't. Cause if I do, I'd die." Hermione sobbed deeply into his chest until she eventually cried herself to sleep in his arms. Not wanting to wake her up he carried her up the steps to his bedroom. He tucked her into bed next to him before spooning up to her to go to sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling the weight on someone's arms on her side. She looked over and smiled when she saw Harry cuddled up next to her sleeping rather peacefully. She quickly through up a silencing charm and a sticking charm so no one would disturb them, since she really didn't fancy anyone ruining their moment. It only took Harry a few moments to start to stir and wake up.

"Morning beautiful." Harry smiled sleepily.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione turned to him giving him a chaste kiss. "Why am I in your bed Harry?"

"You feel asleep in my arms downstairs last night and I couldn't take you to your dorm so I decided to take you to mine. I mean it's not like anything happened or anything."

"Good idea Harry."

"Seriously, you aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you Harry? You just didn't want the stairs to hand you your ass again." Hermione smiled.

"Silencing charm?"

"And sticking charm…"

"You think of everything."

"Not everything. Uh I don't know something about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"We've kissed but it's never been a full on snog yet. I'm just wondering if you maybe would like to-"

"Hermione Granger, are you asking me to snog you?" Harry asked with a slight smirk.

"Maybe." With that response Harry rolled her over and attacked her mouth with his. He then slid one hand down her side before letting it rest on her hips. Hermione ran her fingers through his unruly hair making it messier than ever.

Eventually Harry let his tongue brush gently against her lips begging for entrance into her mouth which she was more than happy to give.

Meanwhile…

"Okay where the hell is my twin brother? We are going to be late for breakfast." Kami wondered as she also wondered where Hermione was.

"I'll be right back Oliver, I am going to go drag my lazy twin downstairs. He probably stayed up far too late last night."

Kami rushed up to the boys dorms and went straight for Harry's. She tried to pull the curtains open but it felt like there was some sort of silencing and sticking charm on them.

"Finite Incantartum!"Kami pointed her wand at the curtains and sure enough it worked perfectly. She then grasped the curtains determined to get Harry up.

"Harry come on everyone is down-oh my Merlin! I am so sorry Harry!" Kami ran out of the room when she saw Harry on top of Hermione snogging her senseless.

She ran down the stairs toppling into Oliver and pulled his arm and ran out of the portrait.

"What's going on Kami?"

"I just saw my brother snogging Hermione in his bed." Kami said suddenly not very hungry.

"That is going to be so awkward now." Hermione groaned getting out of Harry's bed straightening out her clothes. "Let's get to breakfast before anyone else comes up here." Harry nodded his head in agreement.


	18. Up All Night

Chapter 17: Up All Night

Harry and Hermione practically ran down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. They knew that no one was going to believe them when they told them about what actually happened that night. That or Harry was hoping that Kami kept her mouth shut.

When they got down to the Great Hall and no one was staring at them intently Harry knew that whatever his sister saw she kept it to herself, and possibly Oliver. But at the risk of making his Quidditch team look like the laughing talk of the entire school, Harry was quite content knowing that Oliver would keep his mouth shut too.

Harry went about his days somewhat normal. Except for the fact that Kami wouldn't even sit next to him or speak to him during the day…

"Kami, you've been ignoring me all break since the morning after Christmas what gives?" Harry asked Kami during their lunch break since classes had started back.

"What am I suppose to saw Harry?" Kami raised her eyebrows in question.

"We usually don't have any problems talking about our feelings and stuff so this is weird that we are not talking about what happened this morning."

"Well, I learned my lesson. When my brother has a sticking charm on his bed it's for good reason."

"Well, that's great. But seriously, we cool?"

"Harry, you're family and my twin to boot. Of course we are." Kami smiled.

"Now how are you and Oliver doing?"

"Good."

"You don't want to talk about-"

"Harry, there are some things I want to keep to myself for awhile. Now if you don't mind I have to meet Iris in the library." Kami grabbed her bag and left.

Harry knew something weird was going on with his sister. So, he did the next best thing. He asked his girlfriend what she thought was wrong.

"She just got her period for the first time Harry. She's a in a bit of a mood right now." Hermione commented rather dryly like it was no big deal.

"I see, well have you-"

"I've got to go Harry, I've got Arithmancy in 10 minutes on the other side of the castle." Hermione got up and walked away.

'I've got to stop sticking my foot in my mouth.' Harry muttered to himself.

"So, what brings you to my office Kami?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I was just wondering about my parents is all."

"Would they approve of you dating Oliver Wood?" Lupin guessed. Kami nodded noting that he guessed correctly.

"Well, he's quite a bit older than you and your mother would be more logical about the situation and would be thinking that he is going to break your heart. Because of the age difference. But your father would be ecstatic because he's the Quidditch captain and in Gryffindor and a smart lad that seems to treat his princess well."

"Professor, he graduates next year."

"I don 't predict the future Kami! I don't know what he is going to do any more than you do! I think you are reading far too deep into this and you need to focus more on your school work. Getting distracted is not going to help matters out anyway."

"Thanks Professor." Kami said leaving the office.

That night Kami stayed up all night studying for each of her classes and kept redoing her History of Magic Essay. She would glare at anyone tried to disturb her. It was near time for her first class before Kami left her spot in the common room.

"Now today I want you to brew me a swelling solution. If it looks orange then you are going to have a problem." Snape sneered looking at Neville. Neville looked more afraid than ever at that.


	19. Bring Me Down

Chapter 18: Bring Me Down

Harry and Kami finally decided to go and visit Hagrid together. It's been a good amount of time since they've hung out together much less seen their half-giant friend.

Immediately after seeing it was Harry and Kami, Hagrid offered tea and rock cakes. The twins realized something was amiss when he wasn't his usual cheery self.

"Hagrid, what's wrong?" Kami finally asked breaking the silence around the cabin.

"Buckbeak's been sentenced to execution!" Hagrid sobbed.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, I went to the Ministry and pleaded his case but you know how Malfoy has the Ministry in the palm o' his hand an' was tryin' to get them to believe that Buckbeak was a dete!" Hagrid sobbed.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, I went to the Ministry and pleaded his case but you know how Malfoy has the Ministry in the palm o' his hand an' was tryin' to get them to believe that Buckbeak was a detriment to society."

"And they believed Malfoy I'm guessing." Kami muttered rolling her eyes.

"There's got to be something that we can do." Harry mused

"Not a thing anyone can do 'arry!" Hagrid cried.

Later that evening twelve owls came flying into the Common Room carrying two huge packages. If that wasn't enough for Kami and Harry, they were dropped right in front of them.

"Bloody hell mate! What did you two get?" Ron asked as they started unwrapping the packages.

"It's a Firebolt!" Harry and Kami said in unison.

"Oliver is going to have a fit!" Ron said excitedly.

"Wait until Malfoy gets a look at this." Blake laughed.

"Who sent you it?" Iris asked.

"There's no note in mine. Yours Kami?" Kami shook her head.

"Then I think you should take them to Professor McGonagall." Iris insisted.

"What the hell for Iris?" Ron asked rather loudly

"Because they could be from Sirius Black." Iris got up and walked out of the room at that last comment.

Not even an hour later Professor McGonagall came and collected the brooms. To say that Ron and Harry were mad was an understatement. Kami was furious but at least she understood what Iris had in mind. Maybe it was a girl thing.

Kami walked into Professor Lupin's classroom an hour after Quidditch practice.

"Ready to learn how to produce a Patronus Kami?" Lupin asked.

"Naturally, I'm always ready to learn." Lupin gave her a weak smile.

"Even knowing what genes you have and how good you already are at magic, this is some really advanced stuff Kami. So, don't get too down on your luck if you don't get this correctly the first time. Now dementor's feed off of fear, and what powers the Patronus or shield is happy memories. Really happy memories, so keep a happy memory in mind. And repeat the incantation, Expecto Patronum. Ready? Good, now wand at the ready." Kami closed her eyes and had her wand pointed trying to think of a happy memory.

"Expecto Patronum!" Kami yelled out as the dementor rolled up on her. Her wand flickered a light silver mist before she fainted.

"Up you get, come on. I believe that it's remarkable that you even managed that much on the first try. Now, what was the memory that you were thinking about?"

"My first Quidditch match."

"What?! Not good enough Kami, not nearly good enough."

"Well, I've got another memory I'd like to try out."

"Eat some chocolate first and we'll give it a go." Lupin sighed.

"Expecto Patronum!" Kami yelled out once again. It stayed in place for a few seconds and then Kami blacked out.

"Okay, now what was the memory this time Kami?"

"My first kiss…"

"Well, I think we should stop for today-"

"No, let me try one more time."

"Think of a really truly happy memory this time then."

"Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Kami bellowed as the mist grew around the dementor and flung itself back into the box that Lupin had originally had it in.

"Good job Kami! I'm certainly impressed. That was some fine spell work there. Your parents, particularly your mother would be proud."

"I was thinking about Harry, and how I thought that I didn't have any family and then I find out I have a twin brother and we have the power to be something because our parents protected us. And how I now have my godfather in my life."

"Good, now off to bed with you."


	20. Cheated On Me

Chapter 19: Cheated On Me

Ever since Iris set McGonagall on the Firebolt's Harry, Ron, and Blake haven't talked to her at all. Even Hermione and Kami seemed quite distant. Which is why when Iris found out the worst news possible she ran to Hagrid…

"Calm down Iris, now calmly tell me what is going on." Hagrid poured her a glass of tea.

"I went to the Prefect's Bathroom because I thought that I'd find Cedric there and I saw him kissing Cho Chang." Iris cried. "And to top it off everyone is mad at me because I told McGonagall about the Firebolt's from no one that Harry and Kami got."

"Shh, it's gonna be 'right Iris. They will forgive you soon enough."

"Hermione keep that bloody beast away from poor Scabbers!" Ron yelled for the millionth time that day watching Ron chase after her cat Crookshanks.

"Ron, Crookshanks is a cat, cat's chase rats. It's only natural." Hermione was half sobbing looking to Harry for comfort and not finding any.

"And you're taking his side?" Hermione yelled at Harry. "What kind of boyfriend chooses his friend over his girlfriend?" Hermione ran out of the room in tears.

It wasn't the first time that day that Hagrid had a crying girl come knocking on his door and seeing the state of Hermione he didn't think that it would be the last.

"What happened Hermione?" Hagrid asked as he poured more tea.

"Ron thinks that Crookshanks ate Scabbers and honestly it's a rat and Crookshanks is a cat and cats and mice don't go together. And Harry just sat there and didn't defend me or say anything and I yelled at him and ran out."

"I'm sure it will all blow over. 'arry can't be too mad at you. He loves you Hermione, I doubt that this will have any affect over it. He's probably looking for you right now."

"You think so?"

"O'course Hermione." Hagrid gave her a bone crushing hug as Hermione ran off to find Harry.

No sooner had Hermione ran out of the room did Ginny come down the stairs and sit next to Harry. Her sitting so close to him made him even more uncomfortable than he already felt. He was so upset at himself for not standing up for his girlfriend that being alone in an empty common room with Ginny sitting next to him was the least of his worries.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah, fine." Harry said clearly frustrated with his head in his hands.

"Here let me help you relax a little bit." Ginny pulled Harry's head up and started leaning over him. She pushed him down on the couch and started to lean in.

To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. He didn't know what to do. But just as he was about to start to talk in comes Hermione.

"I'm gone not even an hour and you already replace me. I see how it is Harry. I seriously thought that you were different and that you cared about me. I suppose that I was delusional and wrong." Hermione walked up to her dormitory and slammed the door shut.

"Now you've done it!" Harry pushed Ginny off of him. "I don't know what you think gives you the right to think that you can go around kissing on guys that aren't even yours. Or how you think that it's a good idea cheating on Blake, furthermore how you think that you think that it is a good idea kissing someone who is clearly in a relationship and clearly has no interest in you! Now do me a favor and leave me the hell alone. I need to figure out a way to fix what you've just ruined!" Harry yelled madly storming out the common room through the portrait.

"Potter good, I've been meaning to give this to you. I found your sister in the library. It looks fine and dandy. Do make sure that the Quidditch cup ends up on my desk this year. I daresay I'd like to rub it in Professor Snape's face." Professor McGonagall said handing Harry back his Firebolt. Which give Harry an amazing idea.

"Thank you Professor. I will give you that Cup for sure!" Harry ran back inside the portrait that he just exited which made the Fat Lady a little mad at him but at this point he didn't give a crap. He ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory and was bombarded by the guys trying to see the Firebolt.


	21. I Have Nothing

Chapter 20: I Have Nothing

Harry wasn't able to get a moment alone in the dormitory until early the next morning. Which was fine by him since he had gotten a basket of food from the kitchen's already and gripped his broom and jumped out the window. He flew around to the girl's dormitory and noticed the window open. Outside the door a note was taped to it.

"Don't screw up again. Or I might have to give you the cold shoulder myself. Really Kami?" Harry read off the note from his twin. At least she left the window open for him.

When Harry got into the room he could tell why Kami left him that note. Hermione was in the bathroom crying still. He could tell that he really hurt her.

"Hermione, can I come in?" Harry asked.

"Go away Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Come on Hermione let's talk. I am actually going to be stubborn about this and not leave this door until you open the door and talk to me." Harry slid down and sat on the floor by the door. It took about 30 minutes of waiting but Harry heard a soft click and she came out. Her eyes were bloodshot red and Harry vowed to make sure that she never shed another tear as long as she lived.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I was a right git. I should have taken up for you with Ron. That's never happening again. I will always make sure to take your side. Unless it is my sister and she has a really good argument." Hermione cracked a small smile at that.

"And frankly Hermione, Ginny just kind of jumped at me. I honestly don't understand it. I told her off afterwards though. Not to mention pushed her away from me. I don't want anyone else Hermione. I just want you. Because frankly I am nothing without you, I can't imagine not being with you. You have to see I have nothing without you. Please forgive me."

"Harry, I've been made fun of all of my life. Been told I'm not pretty enough or too much of a know-it-all to get anywhere with anyone and with you-I feel pretty. I just kept thinking that it was a dream. That I'd wake up and you'd want someone else. So, when I saw Ginny on top of your trying to probe your mouth I was heartbroken."

"I never want that to happen again. It will never happen again. I will make sure of that. I want to make sure your eyes never shed another tear." Harry was on his knees now. "Please forgive me for being such an ass." Tears were forming in Harry's eyes as well as Hermione's.

"Merlin help the next girl that tries to steal you away from me." Hermione smiled slightly. "I forgive you Harry. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Thank you Hermione." Harry swooped in and captured her lips without any hesitation. They both poured pure passion and love into the kiss.

"So do you want to explain to me why you're with Cho now?" Iris asked arms crossed.

"My father thought it would be a good idea."

"What about me? Did it occur to you to ever tell your actual girlfriend about this? Did you even care about me at all?" Iris asked trying to keep her cool.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"So, you just wanted to double time us?"

"I thought that I could bring you home with me in the spring and then have my dad see what a nice girl you were so-"

"Something tells me this isn't so much about your dad."

"I heard that you had a son Iris. And you are an ancient mage and Aiden confunded you. I'm sorry Iris, but I can't handle the baggage that comes with you. It's hard for my father to accept and it's frankly hard for me to accept that I am not dark enough for you. No, wait that came out so wrong."

"Save it Cedric. I'm done trying to please you. I'll shut this door now before you close it. We're over."


	22. Fly

Chapter 21: Fly

"Potter with the Quaffle, over to Bell, back to Potter and Potter scores!" Lee Jordon yelled as Kami put the Quaffle away easily.

"Score is Gryffindor 110 and Ravenclaw 0! Those two Firebolts are sure doing their job!"

Twenty minutes into the game Kami managed to get at least 80 points of the 110 in and ten minutes later Harry had the snitch. It was a landslide game that the Ravenclaw team had no chance at winning. Gryffindor was erupting in cheers because they were back in the running for the Quidditch Cup. Hermione ran down from the pitch and straight into Harry's arms.

"I can't believe that you guys won so fast!" Hermione smiled as Harry twirled her around.

"I can't believe that you're mine. It makes winning far more enjoyable." He gave her a seriously passionate kiss. Hermione giggled and smiled into the kiss.

"Let's go celebrate with the other's Harry." Hermione smiled.

"First let's go see Hagrid."

"Hey Hagrid."

"I see you decided not to be such a git Harry." Hagrid smiled.

"I finally realized that I'd be hexed into oblivion by both Kami and Hermione if I am not living up to my expectations. And I certainly don't want to die at the hand of Voldemort much less my lovely girlfriend and twin sister."

"At a boy Harry. You know I yelled at Ron earlier for not being there for ya. And much thanks for all the help you, Iris, and Kami have given me for Buckbeak's appeal. But he has an execution date set."

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Hagrid. I was so preoccupied in everything I totally forgot about the appeal." Harry slapped his head with his hand in frustration.

"It's alright 'arry. Mione here has quite contributed enough for both of ya." Hagrid smiled weakly.

That night Hermione borrowed Kami's invisibility cloak and snuck into the boy's dormitory. Hermione put up a sticking charm and a silencing charm and then came over to Harry's side and gently shook him awake.

"Harry, can I sleep in here with you?" Hermione asked softly.

"Huh? Oh, uh sure. Of course come here." Harry pulled the covers over and scooted over. Bless his soul half asleep. Hermione crawled into bed and scooted into Harry's body. Harry had one arm out for her to lay her head down on and the other arm was draped around her stomach. He had his head resting on her shoulder as well. Hermione smiled and fell asleep. They didn't even hear the door open again. Or Ron screaming and waking up the entire dormitory yelling that Sirius Black had just come into the room with a knife looking to fillet him.

In fact Harry slept rather peacefully. Until Kami came in with her Finite Incantartum spell…

"Come on you two, Dumbledore wants us all down in the Great Hall. Sirius Black just tried to kill Ron." Kami didn't even ask why Harry didn't have his shirt on but ran off as soon as she told them.

"I know I should be more freaked out about Sirius Black but I am wondering Harry, when you started sleeping with your shirt off."

"Uh, cause I had a feeling that you'd be stopping by to see me." Harry smirked slightly as she smacked him playfully across the chest.

Everyone ended up having to sleep in the Great Hall in fluffy purple sleeping bags that Dumbledore had conjured up. But at least in Harry and Kami's mind, Ron got the spotlight for once.


	23. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 22: Dirty Little Secret

The next day all anyone could talk about was Sirius Black getting into Gryffindor tower. And all Ron could do was bask in the spotlight for once getting all the attention. The attention that Kami and Harry could do without…

"Morning Harry." Kami said half asleep still.

"Morning Kami."

"At least Hermione didn't have to sneak into your room to sleep right next to you last night my dear brother." Kami smiled as she perked up from her morning cup of coffee.

"Very funny Kami." Harry half chocked on his food.

On their very next Hogsmede weekend Harry began plotting of a way of allow himself to get to go with the others. It definitely involved the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak though.

Harry went to the One Eyed Witch Statue and went underneath it to Honeyduke's. When he saw Hermione and Iris together walking towards him he hit them both in the head with a small snowball.

"What the hell just hit me?" Iris asked looking as if she was going to kill the person who just hit her with snow.

"It's me guys." Harry whispered from underneath his cloak.

"Harry is that you?" Hermione asked gleeful and happy.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing Harry?" Iris asked like it was a simple question.

"I'll tell you two over butterbeer in a little bit." Harry charmed ushering them back into Honeydukes for some candy. Hermione moaned.

"Miss Granger! How delightful to see you! I take it you want some of everything for your boyfriend again! I will just get you the box that I put together this morning for him. All full of the best chocolates and treats that our store offers. And some of the more mild favorites." The shop owner smiled big and handed Hermione an enormous box which she rolled her eyes at and insisted on Iris carrying from the laughter that she gave her as a response.

Next Harry wanted to see Zonko's the Joke shop. Unfortunately for Hermione

though, this time the actual shop owner was there. And he was tickled pink to meet her.

"No, I don't want the money I spent last time back. Give it to St. Mungo's if you insist on not taking it yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes when she was given another huge box. By the time that they ended up getting to the Three Broomsticks Hermione was sore and annoyed and seriously needed a butterbeer.

"Oh, I see Kami. I got to go, I'll see you both back in the Common Room." Iris spoke rather fast.

"I'll get the butterbeers." Hermione muttered getting up.

While she was gone Harry levitated a few potted plants so that he was hidden from view. He then stripped off the

invisibility cloak and sat down shaking his head when he saw the mess of stuff that he had to deal with.

Meanwhile:

"I can't believe that where ever we go you get boxes of free stuff that they won't let you refuse." Oliver said confused as he got another box of stationary that they had gotten free.

"Stick around long enough and you'll see the mess that Harry and I have to deal with." Kami muttered.

"Well, I think I'll stick around not for this crap but for the fact that I am starting to fall in love with you." Oliver bent down and gave her a kiss.

"I'm glad to know that you don't want me for my fame or money."

"I have my own. Comes with being Captain of the Quidditch team." He smirked.

"Let's go take this to the Common Room and then if you pour tons of bubbles in the Prefect Bath and we have swim suits on…"Kami hinted.

"I can live with that." Oliver smiled.

[Back at the Three Broomsticks]

"So, care to explain how you got here?" Hermione asked.

"With the help of Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs and their wonderful invention the Marauder's Map." Harry crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.  
"You're kidding me right?" Harry showed Hermione the map and her jaw dropped.

"You have to turn that in Harry!"

"Are you kidding? This could be so useful! We could see if Sirius Black is roaming around the grounds and stuff."

"Well, if you put it that way." Hermione settled down a little bit and promised not to say anything.

"I owe you Hermione."

"I have a few things in mind. Now we just have to get these things back to the castle." Hermione shrank some of the boxes and told Harry to put them into his cloak.

"I'll see you in a little bit. I'll meet you in the common room." Harry pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Harry dawned his cloak on and ran off towards Honeyduke's cellar. But when he ran straight into the one person that he shouldn't have…

"Potter?! I thought that you weren't allowed to be in Hogsmede!" Roared Malfoy as Harry rushed to grab the cloak and sprint down to the cellar.

Once Harry got close to the exit by the One-Eyed Witch he checked the map to tell him if he was safe and apparently he was about to run straight into someone he really didn't want to run into.

"Professor Snape."

"Mr. Potter I just got an interesting accusation from Mr. Malfoy. He said that he had just seen you in Hogsmede. I was under the impression that none of you is allowed to be in Hogsmede."

"Well, you see Professor Mr. Malfoy must clearly be delusional. Why on earth would I break the school rules?" Harry actually was astounded by how convincing that just sounded.

"Turn out your pockets Mr. Potter. Now!" Snape snapped.

"What's that?" Snape asked pointing at the map.

"Spare bit of parchment."

"Well, let's see then. Reveal your secrets." Snape grabbed the map from Harry and he took his wand and pointed it at the map.

_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business._

_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor. _

_Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball._

"Why you little mini James Potter. You are just like your father. He too like yourself believed that he could do no wrong, get any girl he wanted to fall for him in school, and strutted about the school like he owned the place!" Lucky for Harry Professor Lupin came up to the pair of them right before Snape could insult him further.

"What seems to be the issue here Professor?" Lupin asked more calmly than Snape anticipated him too.

"I just confiscated a Dark Arts Artifact from Potter here. Maybe you should look at it because Dark Arts is supposed to be your area of expertise after all." Snape sneered and glared at Lupin who looked at the map and his face lighted up instantly and he chuckled.

"It looks like a joke parchment that insults all who try and reveal it. A Zonko's product no doubt. But like you said it's my area of expertise so I will investigate it further. Come along Harry, you are late for our meeting. Good day Professor." Lupin rushed Harry into his office a few corridors down.

Harry knew that he was in for it when Lupin slammed his office door behind them.

"What on earth where you thinking Harry? Going about the castle at night with a killer on the loose? Your parents gave their lives for you and running amuck for a bag of magic tricks seems like a pretty poor way to repay them! And don't even get me started on the Marauder's Map. I

don't know how that even came into your possession in the first place. I was under the impression that it was confiscated by Mr. Filtch a long time ago. Did it ever occur to you that this in the hands of Sirius Black is a map straight to you?"

"I don't know how he'd even be able to read it or how you know how to read it either."

"Oh, trust me he knows how to read this. He'd think it'd be funny how you ended up with it."

"Sir, I saw Peter Pettigrew on that map though." Harry quickly added just now remembering what name he saw when he noticed Snape on the map.

"That's impossible. Now, I will not cover for you again. Do you understand? Good. Now off to bed and no detours. If you do I'll be watching and I daresay that Miss

Granger will want to see you." Lupin held his hand out gesturing that it was okay for Harry to leave now.

Harry rushed up to Gryffindor tower all confused now that he noticed the whole Peter Pettigrew thing.


	24. Titanium

Chapter 23: Titanium

Kami and Harry came up to the common room all weary and worn out for the millionth time that week. They had been training harder than ever trying to get their game up for their final match against Slytherin. Oliver was working them triple time and booking the field every moment that he could have it which made the Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint pissed off cause he couldn't get in near as much practice.

"Mentally I think that the Slytherins will be more prepared than us for this match." Harry said flopping down on the couch coming back from his shower.

"At least you'll physically have them beat." Blake added in.

Kami straightened her glasses and pulled out her Ancient Runes book. Taking everything except Divination was proving to be harder on her than she thought and she barely had enough time to sleep with the amount of school work she was taking on besides worrying about her boyfriend's hectic Quidditch schedule he had them on. She found herself time turning to sleep more. Keeping track of what day it was made her frustrated though.

"Maybe you should slow it down sis. I think you're taking on a bit too much."

Kami glared at Harry daring him to say that again.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"She knows that I think she's biting off way more than she can chew." Harry smiled at his girlfriend who looked like she wanted to slap him.

The last Quidditch match of the year was about to start. As the team got ready they heard the last minute pep talk from Oliver Wood. But when Harry came out of the locker room he could see how nervous Oliver really was. This was his last shot of getting the Cup and Harry desperately wanted to beat the living daylights out of Malfoy.

He saw his sister hold her broomstick in her hand a few feet in front of him. Then she was off when they announced the

Gryffindor team and before he knew it he was in the air flying around again. He saw Kami flipping around showing off while they did their customary lap around the pitch.

"Now I want a nice clean game. Shake hands." Madame Hooch said rather sternly as Wood and Flint gripped each other's hand way harder than necessary. As soon as they were back up in the air Madame Hooch threw the Quaffle up into the air to begin the game.

Kami's new broom was doing quite the job that Oliver Wood thought that it would and the Gryffindor crowd was cheering loud as Kami managed to get them up 350 points within the first 20 minutes of the game.

"Potter scores again! If she wasn't dating our Quidditch captain I would like a-"

"Jordan!" Roared Professor McGonagall

"Sorry Professor. Where was I? Oh yeah, Flint in procession but not for long, ouch that must've hurt. Bludger to the stomach by one of the Weasley twins. Can't tell which one. Grabbed by Gryffindor's Katie Bell and there she goes. Wow! That must be the new move that Oliver was going on about!" Katie spun in a spiral past the two beaters and the keeper and-

"Goal! 10 points to Gryffindor!" It was at this moment that Harry saw the Golden Snitch and chased after it. Malfoy on the other side of the field from where Harry was at this point rushed over to where Harry was, but it was in vain, Harry caught the snitch before Malfoy could even get to the same side of the field he was on.

"Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!" Cheers and roars from the Gryffindors drowned out Lee Jordan's commentary, as the Gryffindor team hurried up to the podium and accepted the cup from Dumbledore. Oliver was crying when he got to hold the cup up in the air before handing it over to Kami who's eyes were aglow with delight. She then handed to Harry who couldn't believe that he and Kami managed to make it to the final game of the season this year much less win the game and the cup. Professor McGonagall looked over to Professor Snape who forked over what looked like a bag of gold.

"I can't believe it! Much of this victory goes to Harry and my wonderful girlfriend Kami. But all of the team did their job and they deserve this. This is my last year at Hogwarts and I am privileged to be able to

win the cup my last year. It means all of our hard work paid off. We worked like crazy and through a whole bunch of horrid conditions proving that the Gryffindors are made of titanium!" Oliver cried through his entire speech.

Back in the common room people had Kami and Harry on their shoulders and Fred and George got a bunch of food from the kitchens for the after party.

Finally Hermione managed to steal Harry away from the rest of the crowd.

"My Quidditch star." Hermione joked.

"Didn't think you cared about it?"

"I can't stand the sport and find it pointless, but it makes you happy so I suppose that's enough of a reason for me to tolerate it." Hermione smiled and kissed Harry chastely on the mouth

"Hey, get back here." Harry laughed as Hermione started to walk off.

"What?" Hermione asked giggling when Harry engulfed her in a hug from behind.

"Let's bow out of the party and head up to my dorm…what do you say?" Harry smiled against the side of her face.

"I got to study Harry."

"Take a break for tonight please!"

"Fine. But just for tonight." Hermione was then picked up and carried over Harry's shoulder to his dormitory. Hermione hated to admit it but Harry playing Quidditch did have its perks.

"Kami that was some game!" Iris hugged her best friend.

"I can't believe that we won."

"With you on that broom Slytherin should have forfeited beforehand."

"I'm just glad it's over. It's one less thing on my plate. I hate to say that Harry is

right but I think that I might have bitten off a little more than I should have."

"Well, I still study in the library on Friday's in the same spot as usual." Iris laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I steal away my star?"

"I should say no since you have had her every free moment that she's had but since you're her boyfriend I guess I can let you." Iris said looking for Blake and Ron who were enjoying a game of exploding snap.

"You were amazing today."

"You too, all of those saves…"

"I never had a chance to save anything. You and the other girls had the Quaffle the majority of the time." Oliver smiled.

"You would never cheat on me right?"

"Of course not! I would never."

"Cedric cheated on Iris."

"I heard. I want you to know though, no matter what I'd never cheat on you. I

know that you are waiting until you're married. I know that I am leaving next year also. But I love you Kami. I'll wait for you until you graduate. I'll wait another five years after that if you wanted me to. Because it's an honor to find a girl so driven, and loves Quidditch, and wants me for me, and not because I'm the Captain of Quidditch. You don't know how many girls I've had to deal with who were beautiful on the outside but where so conceited and I couldn't have a substantial conversation with them that wasn't about make-up or how they looked."

"So, you are happy with being with the "Girl who lived"?" Kami laughed.

"Professor McGonagall told me that the Holihead Harpies want me to play Keeper for them after school."

"I can't believe that you want me."

"Well that makes two of us." Oliver came close to Kami and closed the distance.


	25. Rumor Has It

Chapter 24: Rumor Has It

Harry, Ron, and Blake walked up to the North Tower for their Divination final exam. All three were dreading it because it was a bunch of pointless nonsense.

"I'm sure she will grant you blokes more points if you predict my unfortunate demise." Harry muttered as they got close.

"Ronald Weasley." Professor Trelawney's voice floated downward and noted that it was Ron's turn for his exam.

Twenty minutes later a very frustrated Ron came out. He was shaking his head and waited while the line dimmed down some.

"I just made up a bunch of bull and I guess she bought it."

"Blake Lewis."

"Wish me luck with this guys." Blake went up the ladder to his exam this time.

"I can't believe that we've had a normal year this year." Ron didn't know how much he just jinxed them.

"I don't know about that Ron. I never say things like that or think that because the minute I do is the minute that things get weird and my twin and I have had enough adventures to fulfill a lifetime. And I daresay that you have too mate." Harry laughed as they high fived.

"Maybe we should pick a different elective next year." Blake said coming down the ladder. Harry immediately headed up being the last to take the exam.

"My dear boy, tell me what you see in the crystal." Harry gazed in and all he saw was a great load of fog. Then he remembered what Ron and Blake said to do.

"I see me in a few years time. I've uh, just killed Kami and Voldemort then kills me."

"Poor boy, you are so brave to be able to see clearly your worst fears come alive." Professor Trelawney started crying. And then something happened to her. She got really stiff and her voice was all raspy when it came out.

"_It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these last twelve years. Tonight, before midnight…the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than he ever was. Tonight…before midnight…the servant…will set out…to rejoin…his master…"_

"If that's all you see my dear boy feel free to go now." Harry didn't need to be told twice. He ran out of that trapdoor and before he knew it he was running with Blake and Ron to the Gryffindor Common Room to find his sister and girlfriend…and perhaps Iris and tell them what had happened. He filled Ron and Blake in on the prophesy along the way.

"For the love of Merlin what are we going to do about that?" Iris asked once they sat everyone down and told them what happened.

"I still think that she is an old fraud that doesn't know what on earth she is talking about." Hermione spoke through the book she was reading and Kami nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine, then let's go support Hagrid tonight. After all it is Buckbeak's execution." Blake said.

"I think that's actually a great idea." Iris said looking at everyone else.

"Only one way we can get out of here right now then with it ticking this late. Girls with me boys with Harry." Kami spoke and they all at once knew to get up and get under the prospective invisibility cloaks.

It was harder for them getting around since they had grown some. It still hid all six of them quite well though and Harry and Kami were once again so ecstatic that their father thought to leave the cloaks to them.

Blake rapped on Hagrid's door three times before he got a crossbow between the eyes and Harry ripped off the cloak.

"Sorry there Blake I've been expecting, well I've been expecting someone. Anyways come in. Where are the girls?" Hagrid asked and just as the door closed Kami ripped the other cloak off.

"Here Hagrid." Kami smiled.

"Wish you lot wouldn't do that to me. And Ron I think I found something o' yours the other day." Hagrid reached into a milk jug and took out Scabbers.

"Scabbers! You're alive!"

"I think you owe someone an apology Ron." Hermione crossed her arms across her.

"Yeah, next time I see Crookshanks I'll tell him."

"I meant me."

"What the bloody hell for?" Ron asked. Just then something hit Harry on the

backside of the head. Harry turned around and it was a good thing that he did because he saw a whole lot of people including Dumbledore and Fudge coming towards Hagrid's hut.

"You six have to go. I don't need you lot in trouble today o' all days." Hagrid said shooing them out the back of the hut.

They ran around to the pumpkin patch area and hid behind it. Just then Scabbers bit Ron and he went after it. So naturally everyone went after Ron.

Just then a huge black dog came out of the Forbidden Forest. Right when Ron caught Scabbers again the dog grabbed a hold of Ron's leg and dragged him down into the Whomping Willow.

"Iris and Blake why don't you run and get Professor Lupin, I know that we can trust

him to help us out." Harry said as he made a stupid Harry Potter decision and jumped on one of the Whomping Willow branches. Iris and Blake didn't need to be told twice and ran out to get him.

Kami jumped and dodged like she did in Quidditch and managed to dive into the hole that Ron was pulled into. At that moment Harry grabbed onto Hermione and spun her down the hole as well right before letting go himself and flying down the hole after them. They landed in a sort of tunnel entrance and nobody really knew where they were.

"Do you know where this goes Harry?" Hermione asked grabbing onto his hand.

"No but I have a hunch. Let's just hope that it's wrong." Harry said as they headed down into the tunnel. And like Harry

thought, it looked like they were looking at the entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

"Harry, Kami, Mione run! He's not a dog, he's an Animagus!" Ron yelled to no avail. Harry turned and was looking face to face at the face of Sirius Black.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry and Kami voiced together getting rid of Ron's wand that Sirius Black had and Hermione jumped and caught it.

Before Kami could do a single thing Harry ran up to Sirius and had his wand pointed at his throat.

"You going to kill me Harry?" Sirius chuckled. Kami and Hermione stood agape as Professor Lupin came into the room and disarmed Harry, Kami, and Hermione in a matter of seconds. Looking

at Sirius and nodding a few times before embracing him in a huge hug.

Harry wondered what was going on as he put Kami and Hermione behind him.

"If you want to kill them you'll be going through me first." Harry said defensively.

"Harry is very protective of his sister and girlfriend." Lupin explained to a skeptical Black.

"Just like James." Sirius shook his head.

"How dare you talk about our father after you betrayed him to Voldemort!" Kami yelled at him from behind Harry.

"Kami you don't understand things right now. Just give us a few minutes to explain everything to you." Professor Lupin said looking at Sirius for an explanation.

"Like Kami and Harry know, I am a werewolf. I remain tame now if I take my Wolfsbane Potion that Professor Snape brews me, but back when we were in

Hogwarts, I wasn't so lucky. So, your father and Sirius and Peter Pettigrew decided to become Animagi to help me with my transformations."

"But what about our parents?" Kami asked.

"At the last moment Dumbledore thought that it would be a good idea to switch secret keepers from me to Peter, thinking that Voldemort would automatically come running to me for the location because I am your father's best friend. But instead Peter ran and told Voldemort the minute he learned the secret and betrayed your parents to Voldemort. That night I went and confronted him and he decided to blow up an entire street and cut off his finger, transform into a rat and run off. I lost it at that point I was convinced that it was my stupidity for trusting Dumbledore knew what he was doing. I never should have listened to him and changed the

secret even though I knew in my heart that this was never going to end well."

"Ron please hand over Scabbers." Professor Lupin asked nicely.

"What are you mental?"

"I guess another story first Moony."

"Boy has he got a good one."

"Yes, I'll tell him all about old Snivellus." Black was nearly priming with glee.

"Here we go." Lupin looked like this used to happen far too often.

"Well, one transformation I dared old Snivellus to follow Moony here and he actually did. It was a practical joke of course and it was supposed to get him killed but James decided to be the hero at the last moment and saved him. That's actually how he ended up getting your mother too. I bet you're muggle-born and a braniac too." Sirius smiled at Hermione.

"Uh…"

"It's a male Potter tradition Hermione." Lupin rolled his eyes.

"A what?" Harry asked confused.

"All throughout the Potter line they have married the smartest witch of the year, which so happened that they were muggle-born too."

"Ew gross Sirius. I'm not marrying my sister."

"Wait, Kami you're the smartest one in your year?" Sirius asked.

"Barely by one O." Kami smiled.

"Well, I'll be you did get your mom's brains after all. When you were a baby you showed no usual signs of magic. Your mother was of course concerned. But your father was thrilled none the less. Though we should have figured Lily because she was reading before she could talk." Sirius looked at Lupin who once again rolled his eyes.

Just then Snape came out from underneath of Harry's invisibility cloak and had his wand pointed at Sirius.

"Chumming it up again like best mates are we Remus. I could do it, but why deprive the Dementor's the joy of their kiss. I have heard it's supposed to be unbearable to watch but I am sure I will do my best."

"Why don't you go run along and play with your chemistry set?" Sirius sneered at Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry grabbed a jacked wand from Remus and pointed it at Snape, disarmed him and managed to render him unconscious.

"Now, you were going to show us Pettigrew."

"Ron the rat." Lupin put his hand out for Scabbers and this time Ron reluctantly handed him over. Between Lupin and Black pointing their wands out they forced Peter to transform back into a human.

"Why'd you do it Peter?"

"Do what?" Peter asked timid but innocently.

"Why did you betray Lily and James to Voldemort?" Lupin asked.

"I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord, you don't understand the power he possesses."

"You should have known Peter that if Voldemort didn't kill you that we would!" Sirius and Remus both had their wands up at Peter.

"Stop!" Harry suddenly yelled.

"Harry, he is the reason why you and Kami didn't have parents."

"I know, but we'll take him to the castle. After that the dementors can have him. I just don't think that my father would have approved of his two best friends becoming murders."

As they were heading back to the castle it started to get late. But Sirius managed to pull Harry aside for a moment.

"I know that I haven't been there for your most of your life Harry, but I would love it when my name is clear and everything is done, that you would come and live with me. Kami is welcome to come and live with me too if she wants of course. The place is big. And I'm sure Hermione came come over during the summer too if her parents approve. You two look like soul mates."

"Then you should ask Kami to tell you about her boyfriend." Harry laughed.

"I'd understand though if you would like to stay with your relatives."

"Are you kidding? I'd leave there in a second."

"And don't trust the Weasleys. Except maybe the twins, Arthur, and Bill."

"What about Ron?"

"The entire plan Dumbledore concocted was so that Molly could assert more control over things. She wanted to marry your father for his money but wasn't able to because she was too late. Your father had already fallen in love with your mother."

"So, that explains Ginny trying so hard. Wow, I'm flabbergasted. I don't understand."

"Neither did I until I heard Dumbledore telling Fudge about it one day right in front of my cell. And they expected me to not doing anything about it. Idiots."

"But Ron may be a dick at times but I doubt that he doesn't have my best interests at heart."

"Well, think about it. Does he insult Hermione more than he should? Put her down, make her think ill of herself?"

"You know the reason we even became friends was because Ron made her cry and a troll was set loose in the dungeon on her."

"See, he's trying to put distance between you two. Get rid of him. Lupin has already had a chat with Blake and Iris. They are waiting in the Common Room for you guys."

"So, basically everyone is out to get Kami and I. Great, and I was starting to think that it was only Voldemort."

"Not everyone. Iris' family actually wanted to take you two in but Dumbledore said no. And Blake might be an airhead at times but his performance level is right up there next to you. He might not be Hermione but he's doing quite well. Now, who is Kami's boyfriend?"

"Oliver Wood." Harry laughed. Sirius nodded in understanding meaning that it was an okay choice.

"Harry look!" Kami pointed to the full moon and Lupin's scared face. Sirius ran over to his old friend.

"Remus have you taken your potion tonight?" As a deep growl erupted from Sirius he got his answer. "Apparently not." Peter used this opportunity to change back into a rat and scurried away. Harry clenched his teeth and tried to charge after him but Snape had just come up and stopped him. Harry turned and watched as Lupin transformed into a werewolf. Sirius changed into a dog again and ran out and was protecting them from the wolf.

The werewolf Lupin heard a wolf call and then ran out into the forest. Kami held Ron up with him and his broken leg so

that Hermione could run to Harry. As much as her heart ached to run to Harry as well, she knew that Hermione had a whole much more right.

But before Hermione could get there she saw it. She saw Harry and Sirius on the ground and the dementors surrounding them. Hermione was petrified and couldn't move. All she could see was Harry screaming louder and louder. Then all of a sudden there was a great big white stag that came out of the distance from across the frozen lake. It scared away all of the dementors and got rid of them. Then she saw that Harry had fainted. She ran over and grabbed him and dragged him up the embankment. Snape then took over and levitated both Harry and Ron to the hospital wing and insisted that Madame Pomfrey look at Kami and Hermione.


	26. Smooth Criminal

Chapter 25: Smooth Criminal

Harry awoke in the hospital to find Hermione sitting next to him holding his hand in hers.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey yourself."

"Can I get a kiss?"

"Oh, Harry." Hermione started crying a little bit before pressing her mouth to Harry's in a desperate attempt to try and feel that he was alive.

"Sorry to interrupt but they are trying to give Sirius the kiss now. And we have to travel through time Hermione. According to Dumbledore three turns should do it. You and Harry have to go back in time and save Sirius and Buckbeak. While I try and track down a certain rat."

"Three turns should do it? Okay, you feeling up to this Harry?"

"Saving Sirius? Hell yeah!" Harry practically jumped up and out of the bed.

"Where are you guys going?" Ron asked.

"Later Ronald." Kami mused running off.

"Okay, what is going on Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him outside into the corridor before the hospital wing.

"The way that I've been able to get to all of my classes all year Harry, is that I've been turning time." She showed him a small time turner that she had hidden into her robes. Then she placed the chain over his head as well. He tried to touch it but she slapped his hand and he put his hands into his pockets. She then turned it three times as directed and then took the chain from around Harry's neck.

"We can't see ourselves." Hermione advised.

"Sure thing Mione, but can I have a kiss before we go?"

"I've turned you into a sap haven't I?" Hermione had her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyebrows.

"But I'm your sap." Harry moaned. Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him chastely before grabbing his arm and leaving him and going towards Hagrid's house.

Once there they waited for Fudge and Dumbledore to see Buckbeak outside before leading Buckbeak towards the forest.

"I hope Kami succeeds and catching that disgusting rat." Harry muttered as he followed Buckbeak and Hermione.

Kami left the couple and raced down a flight of stairs before heading into a deserted corridor and turning her timer. She had to think about when she could find Scabbers that wouldn't interfere with

the present. And she decided that it would have to be once Lupin transformed. She ran all the way to the lake and waited quietly for Peter to transform.

"You see us there Hermione?" Harry asked her as they looked at Harry and Sirius talking.

"He was telling me that I couldn't trust the Weasley's. That they are bad news. They have manipulating us for years. Apparently Dumbledore wanted me to get married to Ginny. I don't know Hermione. If I didn't fall in love with you when I did, everything could be different. If I did one thing different then everything would change."

"Wait a minute! You're in love with me." Hermione stepped closer to him.

"I am head over hills in love with you Hermione, and I don't know what I will do without you in my life."

"I love you too Harry."

Kami finally spotted the rat and grabbed it and put it in her magically expandable bag that she had bought in Diagon Alley that summer. She then walked herself back up to the castle and rounded up Dumbledore, McGonagall and Fudge taking careful note of making sure that they listen first.

Snape gave Peter some truth serum before they asked him questions. And answer them he did. Clearing Sirius' name instantly. Kami felt pleased with herself. She hoped that her brother's rescue mission went as smoothly as hers did.

After Sirius had successfully stashed Buckbeak away he came back and they walked into the castle straight into Dumbledore's office where Kami was waiting there for them.

"So, I would dub this mission a success." Dumbledore said through his glasses.

"Now, this time no blood ward crap from you old man. It might have worked 12 years ago but it ends now that my name is good as gold again. They are both staying with me."

"You aren't Kamille's legal guardian though." Fudge added.

"Well, Remus can have Kami then she can come over during his furry time of the month." Sirius looked at Dumbledore because he knew what Sirius was referring to, even though Fudge looked as confused as ever.

"If that is what the twins want and you personally have Grimmauld Place secured-"

"It's the Black Manor and has been for years. It is secure and I am the secret keeper this time. Not taking chances again."

"Let's see what the twins have to say."

"I want to live with Sirius." Harry said firmly.

"And I would like to live with Professor Lupin." Kami insisted.

"Well, that settles it. I will make arrangements to get whatever they have at their relative's houses, while Kretcher sets up Number 12 for them. We can put the Fidelius up on it and then I can take them shopping."

"We might have to put a leash on him Harry." Kami rolled her eyes and looked at her brother.

"That's why we have Professor Lupin to go with us. And my lovely girlfriend." Harry smiled and put his arm around Hermione drawing her closer.

"I haven't met the mysterious Oliver Wood Kami." Sirius cooed.

"Well, Professor Lupin has." Everyone laughed.

"And Professors you'd be amazed to learn that Harry here conjured a full blown animal Patronus." Hermione stated proudly.


	27. Here's To Us

Chapter 26: Here's To Us

Harry walked into Professor Lupin's office with Kami and saw it all packed up again. He felt sick to his stomach.

"What's going on?"

"I can't chance hurting any of the students much less you six anymore."

"Well, it's us five." Kami corrected.

"You got rid of Ron already?"

"Yep, sure did Professor."

"Good for you guys. And Harry I am going to give you back the map. I daresay that your father would find it a great insult that his son didn't know all of Hogwarts' secret passageways. But until then mischief managed." Professor Lupin pointed his wand at the map before handing it over to him.

"You're the best Professor we've had." Harry gave him a hug.

"That's rather kind of you. I am going to be living with Sirius now, so Kami if you'd like to live with your actual guardian I will be more than happy to have you come and live with me."

"I'd love to Professor! That means that we get to live in the same house finally Harry!" Kami hugged both of them and started jumping up and down.

It was on the train ride home that Kami and Hermione explained the time turners fully to Iris and Blake and admitted that they had turned them in after dropping Muggle Studies. After all they didn't really need that class and they had enough with the lack of sleep and too much work.

At the station Sirius was chumming it up with Remus on the outside of the barrier. And they were ecstatic to see the twins. After good-byes to Iris and Blake, Harry and Hermione walked over to see her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry shook their hands.

"This is the boy that you told us about Hermione?" Her father asked rather skeptical.

"He's a really great man. And he play sports dad! He loves me and isn't that what counts?"

"Hold up! You buddy boy love my princess?"

"Daddy!" Hermione looked mortified.

"So, my godfather Sirius who is standing right over there, he was wondering if we could have Hermione a good portion of the holiday. She after all is a big part of my life. I would of course spring for everything. I'll even buy all of her books. And her supplies for next year as well. I don't like to brag but my sister and I inherited all of my family fortune when our parents died. So, I can fully take care of your daughter."

"You are starting to sound like you envision yourself marrying my daughter. When you two are barely what fourteen?"

"One of these days I would love to. Not right now of course. Oh, Merlin this isn't how this is supposed to go."

"Daddy don't scare away my boyfriend!"

"You'll take care of her?"

"I'd die for your daughter if it came down to it."

"I can't believe that I am saying this but let me talk to this godfather of yours."

"Hey Sirius!" Harry waved him over looking over to where Sirius was standing.

"Dan Granger and you are?"

"Sirius Black sir."

"Pleasure. You would like my daughter to stay with you if I understand correctly. And you approve of the two of them staying in the same household as each other?"

"I don't see a problem with it. They are good kids. His twin sister is actually the reason why Hermione is number two."

"I would never do anything with Hermione that she wouldn't want me too. And I wouldn't even try anything that you are thinking of for at least another year or so."

"At least? Oh that makes me feel loads better." Harry turned the shade of a tomato.

"Hermione if it will make you happy you can go and stay with Harry but don't expect me to accept it and don't expect me to like it." And with that Dan Granger stalked out of the train station with his wife close behind.

"Dad! Mum! Come back!" Hermione started crying. Harry grabbed her and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"They will come around and if they don't then I will be here for you Hermione. I love you."

"But if they won't let me come home-"

"Then I guess you will have to stay with us." Sirius insisted.

"Naturally I know that my sister will not have any issues with you staying with us. It will be nice to have you in my arms at night." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Do we have to have a conversation Harry about the birds and the bees?" Sirius mused.

"Let's go find Kami." Harry hurried her over towards his sister.

"So, Professor can my boyfriend come in too?" Kami asked

"Why not." Lupin threw his hands up in defeat.


End file.
